<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Week in London by sukiblue99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412609">A Week in London</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99'>sukiblue99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukiblue99/pseuds/sukiblue99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin Young delivered the bombshell that Sidney remained in London for about a week, after Mrs Maudseley’s Rout, to spend time with Eliza, I wondered how that week went for them.....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the music slowed and came to a stop Sidney realised he had spent the entire dance utterly enthralled by the bewitching brown eyes of Miss Heywood. He could not remember if he’d danced at all, he may well have just stood before her, drowning in the deep pools of her soul. She took a delicate step away from him and he immediately missed her warmth against him. The cool rush of air brought him to his senses and he bowed deeply and thanked her. To steady himself he took a sweep of the room. He reminded himself there were eyes everywhere. And then he saw an outline he had not seen in years. His blood froze. He looked away quickly. How many times had his eyes deceived him, thinking he saw her, here, there and everywhere. The dance, music, the wine, his increasing regard for Miss Heywood, that he’d really tried to ignore. All these things must have conspired to remind him, of her, of Eliza. He had to make certain. He turned his gaze back to the entrance steps. A slim blonde woman masked and smiling looked towards him. Could it be? </p><p>Tom stepped up, taking Charlotte’s hand, he asked her for the next dance. Sidney took his opportunity. He walked with trepidation around the dance floor, working his way through the throng towards her. His eyes did not leave her for a moment, as if she might disappear again, if he dropped his gaze. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his breath was high and shallow, his head swam from lack of oxygen and the sight of her. The closer he got the more he was certain it was her. His body tingled as blood coursed through him, his legs could hardly carry him. More than once his knees seemed to collapse under him. As he reached her, she removed her mask and before him stood his Eliza. Ten years had treated her kindly, she was just as beautiful as his memory recalled, perhaps even more so. Her poise and maturity gave her an ethereal air. As she spoke his name he almost fell at her feet. He breathed out a breath that felt as if it had been held inside him for ten whole years. Here she was, real, and smiling directly at him. </p><p>“Mrs Campion.” His face broke into an unparalleled smile. </p><p>“Sidney.” Eliza stared at him. Neither seemed able to take a breath or speak. Her eyes sparkled. Time stopped as Sidney took in every inch of her. </p><p>“How wonderful to run into you here. I see you have your brother in tow.” Eliza finally spoke, bringing him back to the ballroom and all around him.</p><p>A piercing thought crossed his mind. Charlotte. He looked out across the dance floor and saw her dancing quite merrily with Tom. Relief cancelled the momentary worry of leaving her. He turned back towards Eliza, satisfied.<br/>
“Mr Campion, is he here with you this evening?” Sidney scanned the entourage around her, finding no one that seemed to fit what he expected might be Mr Campion. </p><p>“Alas Mr Campion died some months ago. We were on a European tour when it happened. He was put to rest in Paris and I continued on the tour with my wonderful friends who helped me through that awful time.” She waved her hand at the assembled crowd around her. “And now I am returned, living in London and enjoying the first season for many years. Country life was excessively dreary. It took so long to persuade Campion that travelling would do us both good. In the end it was ill health that persuaded him to travel to the Dead Sea for some relief, but he only got as far as France. Sadly.” Eliza smiled broadly which seemed incongruous with the news she imparted. But Sidney could only see the light in her eyes and the shine of her hair. </p><p>His pounding heart felt like an ache that had lasted in him for an eternity. He had lived with the pain, but now with her in front of him, the loss of her, was as fresh as the first day. His whole body shook as she continued to converse as if no time had passed at all.</p><p>After a time Tom and Babbington passed. They nodded in acknowledgement but did not linger, sensing the crackling tension between the couple. Sidney felt a creeping embarrassment. He was behaving as in his youth, with thoughts only for himself and how to ensure the attention of Eliza. But what of Charlotte? With Tom now engaged in conversation with a nobleman of Babbington’s acquaintance, where could she be? He quickly scanned the dancers, but there was no sign. Eliza’s tales of her travels continued and Sidney attempted to hang on to her words.</p><p>“Venice was quite an ordeal of course. The canals appear much more beautiful on canvas. But there is quite a wreak from them that unsettles one. It was not my favourite place at all. Then we went on to Florence and Rome …”<br/>
Sidney could not shake the concern he felt. Where on earth had Charlotte got to? He dared not excuse himself from Eliza. She could well disappear for another ten years and he could never stand it. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his quick darting glances around the room did not go unnoticed.</p><p>“Sidney, you seem disquieted. Is something the matter?” Eliza was used to and demanded the full attention of gentlemen that sought her company, not this half hearted attempt from someone who should be expressing rather more gratitude for her bestowed personage. </p><p>“Err, I’m concerned for Tom. He’s working too hard and I’d like to keep an eye on him. I’m not sure where he has gone.” Sidney was relieved to take the opportunity to look around the room, but there was still no sign of Charlotte. </p><p>“Oh Sidney, still so concerned for your silly older brother. You haven’t changed one bit.” Eliza giggled and fluttered her eyelashes. Her hand briefly touched his forearm, giving a gentle admonishing tap. Sidney stared at where her hand had touched him confused by his stirred emotions. It irked him that she’d called Tom silly, but he successfully squashed any sign of annoyance from his features. Her touch left a coldness. He’d expected the warm tingle that an unexpected touch from someone so dear would normally impart. The fingers of his left hand fizzed as he flexed and clenched them recalling the sensation of Miss Heywood’s small warm hand resting in his palm. He summoned a steward and discreetly asked him to check if the Parker carriage had departed. Then Sidney clicked his fingers for the attention of a passing  waiter, looking decisive and attentive. He passed a fresh champagne flute to Eliza.</p><p>“Do I assume this is still your favourite?” He hoped to touch her delicate fingers as she took the glass from him, but the touch was fleeting and he felt little.</p><p>“You remember so well, Sidney. I shall assume your tastes have moved on from carrot ale and mead.” She laughed again, teasing him, but Sidney felt an underlying tone. He forced a laugh. </p><p>The steward returned with news the carriage had been summoned earlier and was now returned and ready if he so wished it. Sidney felt relief. Charlotte must have taken herself home, as she had expressed she wanted to. Now he could relax and concentrate on Eliza. </p><p>“Oh please don’t say you are tired of my company already Sidney? We haven’t yet danced.” Eliza fixed Sidney with a coquettish stare. Startled by Eliza’s suggestion that he might want to leave her side so soon, Sidney was jolted into action.</p><p>“There is nothing I’d like more. If you would do me the honour of the next dance I shall be eternally grateful.” He bowed slowly and deeply, his gaze remaining on her eyes as he did so. Now he was certain Charlotte would not see him the disquiet he’d felt standing with Eliza left him. Eliza took his arm as he led her to the dance floor. She smiled triumphantly at her friends as she moved past them.</p><p>Their dance was joyful. Sidney, all too aware of the eyes of young ladies that normally followed him, now enjoyed the furtive jealous glances of the gentlemen in the room. Eliza smiled and took pains to regard the room and those about her, nodding her superiority to the assembled interested gossips. She was quite thrilled to imagine exactly what they would be saying. The richest most elegant widow dancing with the elusive and most sought after Mr Sidney Parker. When their dance ended and having been seen by everyone, Eliza declined a second dance and suggested they find a seat to continue their conversation.<br/>
Sidney drew up a comfortable chaise by a cooling window and motioned for Eliza to rest herself. He sat to one side of her, where he could regard her features without seeming to stare. He had so many questions and dared not know where to begin. For now, he listened to her practiced small talk and just enjoyed the sensation of being beside her again. The evening drew on and guests departed. The musicians stopped playing and Mrs Maudseley’s servants started putting the furniture away. The remaining lingerers and drunks made their way to leave. Sidney was suddenly aware they were almost the last remaining. He didn’t want to leave and risk losing her so soon. </p><p>“Perhaps we should summon our carriages Sidney. We appear to be the only guests left.” Eliza nodded towards a footman.<br/>
“Madam, your carriage awaits. Mr Parker, your’s departed earlier and has not returned.” Eliza gave a sarcastic laugh.</p><p>“Oh my, Tom has forgotten all about you. Accompany me home, and we can deliver you back to him later.” Eliza swept towards Mrs Maudseley and effusively thanked her for the evening’s entertainment. She turned towards Sidney, grasping his arm firmly and continued. </p><p>“Mrs Maudseley I am certain in years to come we shall look back on the fate of this evening with great fondness. Come along Sidney.”  She smiled a gratified cherubic smile and moved towards her carriage, firmly steering Sidney with her. </p><p>Sidney felt somewhat flummoxed. Eliza had apparently given the impression to Mrs Maudseley at least, and possibly several of her servants that they were a couple and were leaving together. Sidney felt a flush of embarrassment mixed with a thrill of excitement. A long discarded memory came to him. Didn’t Eliza always take control of everything around her? If he was honest with himself, he’d enjoyed that feeling as a boy. Of being hers, when so many others were jealous of him. Even Crowe had rather held a candle for her, although he would never admit it. Eliza called the tune, and everybody danced. When she had chosen Sidney to be her partner he’d felt proud and quite smug. Sidney recognised those feelings now. Only this time the feeling of conceit and arrogance at being Eliza’s chosen one, didn’t feel like being ‘in love’. But it was a thrill nonetheless. </p><p>His mind had other ideas and turned as it so inevitably did, to thoughts of Charlotte. A stab of heat tweaked at his heart. He’d behaved badly, and embarrassment washed over him. He tried to put it out of his mind. Sidney was very good at putting thoughts out of his mind. He’d practiced and learned well. The thought of Charlotte was fleeting and dispensed with.<br/>
He opened the carriage door for Eliza and helped her in. He sat with his back to the horses, opposite her and closed the door. Eliza smiled.</p><p>“Well Sidney, who would have thought we’d be together in my carriage at the end of this evening?” There was a smugness to her words that felt unsettling to Sidney. Eliza appeared to be making rather a lot of assumptions. </p><p>“It was kind of you to offer Eliza.” He cleared his throat trying to clear an uncomfortable tension he felt. Eliza continued to smile at him, her eyes seeming to appraise him like a lioness selecting her kill. Sidney drew his cloak around him more.<br/>
As they drew up outside Eliza’s palatial home, Sidney thought it best to get to Bedford Place as soon as possible.<br/>
“You’ll join me for a night cap of course, I have a particularly fine French cognac.” Eliza walked towards her door, she half turned and looked sharply at Sidney as he stood still by the carriage. “Sidney, do come along, it’s chilly.”</p><p>“I don’t believe I should, err, Eliza, it’s late, I must return home.” Sidney looked at Eliza standing before her magnificent home. She really was quite breathtaking, framed by the heavy stone doorway, half way up the flight of steps leading to her front door and the inside of her home. Sidney could not deny he wanted to go inside with her. He dispensed with thought and allowed his feelings to dictate his move to follow her up the steps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Evening with Eliza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once in Eliza’s grand Drawing Room, Sidney poured two glasses of cognac. He passed a glass to Eliza who sat on a turquoise silk seat by the fire.</p><p>“Do sit beside me Sidney.” She patted the seat indicating where he should sit. Sidney hovered, sitting so close to her felt too intense. He preferred a polite distance where he could look upon her more easily. He pulled a chair toward the fire and sat opposite her. Eliza sighed, a flicker of annoyance danced over her brow.</p><p>“You’ve told me nothing of your life Sidney. The last years have treated you well I trust?” Eliza looked inquiringly at him, fixing him with a warm expectant look that he had longed to see. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight, her fine porcelain features glowed, she loosened some curls from her chignon, and stray ringlets tumbled around her neck. Her eyes remained on him unblinking.</p><p>“There is little to tell.” Explaining the long and sorry history of his unhappiness when she married was not something Sidney was going to speak of. In fact he almost felt ashamed of himself in that moment. </p><p>“There must be something? I know you have not married. But do tell what you have done with yourself?” Eliza was determined to uncover the secrets of his past without her and Sidney, remembering her tenacious spirit knew being evasive would result in further questions. He fidgeted uncomfortably. His affairs were his and even with Eliza he preferred not to speak of them. He gulped the smooth cognac.</p><p>“I travelled extensively. I have a business and investments. I live mainly in London now.” He stood to retrieve the bottle of cognac from the tantalus and offered more to Eliza. She waved it away.</p><p>“Ah no answer from Sidney. I remember how elusive you always were. Deliciously mysterious. You haven’t changed.” She laughed a stilted laugh, it sounded hollow. Sidney searched to change the subject away from himself to anything else.<br/>“Tom is building a town.”</p><p>“Oh please! Do not say it. Tom is a monomaniac and will stop at nothing once he gets an idea in his head. He will bankrupt himself. Industry is not a simple matter. I have experience myself. Why even Mr Campion made some irresponsible investments which I strongly cautioned against. I was right of course, but luckily we could afford it.” Eliza looked mock horrified and smug all at once. Sidney felt his temper raise. How could Eliza be so disparaging towards his dear brother? He swallowed hard, not daring to tell her what he thought of her opinions. He put down his glass rather loudly.</p><p>“I believe it is time I said goodnight Eliza. It is very late.” Sidney rose from his chair, gave a curt bow and moved towards the door. </p><p>“You will call on me tomorrow Sidney?” Eliza’s voice sounded high and thin. There was a pleading tone that surprised him. He stopped and turned towards her. He spoke gently. </p><p>“I shall call after breakfast. Good Night.” Seeing her with the fire glow lighting her, she looked small and alone. Her eyes beseeched him not to leave. He wanted to rush to her and gather her up in his arms. He wanted to tell her he’d missed her every day since their parting and he would never leave her side again. But he could not. He hoped she needed him as much as he wanted her. But he did not truly believe it. He’d had hardened his heart over the years and now his heart felt in danger once more. He could not stand for it to be ripped to shreds again. Sidney felt a deep fear. He left Eliza and walked through the empty streets of London back to Bedford Place, contemplating the surprising events of the evening. He quietly let himself into the house and went up to his chambers. He stopped outside Georgiana's room to listen to her sleeping breath. Something caught his attention, and he pushed open the door slightly. Inside, by the moonlight he could see two sleeping figures. He smiled to himself as he realised it was Charlotte sleeping beside Georgiana. Their breaths were deep and restful. He shut the door and retreated into his room. </p><p>Sidney slowly disrobed. He removed his top coat and flung it over a chair. He sat on his bed and removed his shoes. He padded across the floor in his stocking feet to the window and drew the curtains. He slowly untied his cravat and threw it towards his coat. He dropped his breeches where he stood, stepping out of them. Tired but awake he climbed into his bed choosing to sleep in his shirt. There was a hint of scent on it that comforted him. He breathed in deeply and lay on his back. Sleep did not come. The unbridled joy he had felt when he had first spoken to Eliza had given way to the fear for his heart. Had he learned nothing in the ten years he had grieved her loss? He felt all at sea. He desired her, that was obvious to him. He wondered if he still loved her. Time would only tell. The thought of Charlotte interrupted his reverie. Her angelic face looking to him as they danced. Her words from earlier drifted into his tormented mind. </p><p>“Is this your idea of love? Something to be paid for.”</p><p>He put aside the hot embarrassment of Charlotte’s accusation to think of Eliza. Was that not what Mr Campion had done? Bought her. Sidney found himself troubled, wondering what her married life had been like. Was Campion cruel or loving, disinterested or attentive? The dawn came shortly and still Sidney lay awake. He looked forward to his next meeting with Eliza and putting his troubled thoughts to rest. He rose, hoping to breakfast before the rest of the household, but he arrived downstairs to find Georgiana, Charlotte and Tom already in the dining room. </p><p>Charlotte glanced at him furtively, gave a quick nod and quietly said “Good morning Mr Parker.” She seemed uneasy in his presence. Sidney recalled their shared dance and felt a tenseness in his neck. He hoped Charlotte did not feel drawn to him, as he had felt mesmerised by her during their intimate dance. His mind recalled her biting remark “I would rather be naive than insensible of feeling”. Sidney sighed. Charlotte had such a poor opinion of him, he was certain she could have no finer feelings, despite their shared moment of romance on the dance floor. </p><p>Tom looked up and seemed most surprised to see him.</p><p>“Err Sidney? I didn’t think we’d see you. Um at this hour?”</p><p>“And why was that Tom?” Sidney could not keep the irritation from his voice.</p><p>“Oh just umm, well nothing. We rose early to get back to Sanditon in good time. There is much to do. I assumed you’d rest as your evening was err, long.” Tom scrutinised his hot buttered toast very closely, avoiding the steely glare from Sidney.</p><p>“More assumptions Tom? Nothing to do with the carriage not returning last night then?” Sidney arched one eyebrow and peered over his cup. </p><p>Tom put down his cup with a slam. </p><p>“Now look Sidney, the horses needed rest. Hodges needed his bed. It was late. I knew you’d find your way home. Err somehow.” Tom looked towards him with a triumphant smirk. Sidney decided this was not a conversation to be had while the ladies were present. Georgiana was taking far too much notice and could easily understand Tom’s hidden meaning. He did not want her informing Charlotte of any wild ideas she might come up with. His reputation, in Charlotte’s eyes, was tarnished enough and he found he cared about such things. For Charlotte’s sake he preferred she did not know of his early morning return to Bedford Place. </p><p>Breakfast over, Tom hurried the ladies to ready for the ride back to Sanditon. Sidney remained seated.</p><p>“Are you not coming?” Georgiana looked fearful and expectant at Sidney.</p><p>“I shall return to Sanditon for the regatta Georgiana, I…”</p><p>Georgiana looked bewildered, frightened and let out a cry.</p><p>“No! What of that slug Howard, what if, if?”</p><p>“Really Georgiana, I have responsibilities here you know nothing about. Howard will not trouble you again. He will receive his recompense shortly. I have business to attend to here.” Sidney tried to mask the annoyance in his voice but knew he had not done so with any virtuosity. In truth, he wanted Tom and Georgiana gone, taking Charlotte with them, so she would be out of his thoughts. Georgiana was not so easily thwarted.</p><p>“What of your responsibilities to me? You fall extremely short as a guardian Mr Sidney Parker. I think we all know exactly what your ‘business’ in London is.” Her eyes boor into him with an angry fire. Sidney snapped. He did not want any mention of Eliza.<br/>“That is enough!” His voice was rather louder than he had meant. The fear that Georgiana might suggest his time would be spent in the company of Mrs Campion spurred his temper. He didn’t know why, but he knew he did not wish Charlotte to know of his intention to see Eliza. </p><p>Charlotte took Georgiana’s hand and gently lead her from the dining room. Georgiana still furious, turned to Sidney as she left the room.</p><p>“Stay in London and don’t come back. We don't need you.” With that parting comment Georgiana and Charlotte climbed into the carriage. Sidney watched from the window. Tom hovered.</p><p>“Err, while you are here, I don't suppose you could go to the bank for me? See if they will extend just a little, just a bit..” Sidney was losing patience, but the carriage was ready and he would soon be alone. He caught sight of Charlotte peering from the carriage window looking a little anxious. His temper dissipated and he let out a deep breath.</p><p>“Yes Tom. I’ll do what I can.”</p><p>Thank</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Day of the Rout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shall I see you at Mrs Maudsley’s Rout this evening, Eliza?” Cecilia Babbington poured tea for them both in the Babbington Library.</p><p>“You are sure to my dear. I’m rather looking forward to it. I’ve not been seen about town for a few days now. I’ve missed gracing these occasions. Mrs Maudseley will be grateful when we arrive to make her party the glittering social event of the season.” Eliza smiled her practised charming smile. Cecilia giggled.</p><p>“Babbers is in town, with his usual cohorts.” Cecilia rolled her eyes. “He’ll be there. We must bring you two together, Eliza, then we’d be sisters and I can’t imagine anything more marvellous. He is ripe for the plucking, I’m certain. Well at his age he’s got to be mindful of missing the boat.” It would be a feat indeed for Cecilia to interest her brother in her dear friend. He was so much more inclined to drinking and carousing. But she liked to think she could influence him and bring about a match.<br/>“Unfortunately men are able to enjoy themselves rather longer than we women, before tying the knot and living in misery.” Eliza giggled, although her words rang true and she hesitated a moment.</p><p>“Cohorts?” Eliza looked interested, the mention of Babbington’s friends from her past peaked her curiosity. Could she hope? <br/>“Mr Crowe, who I meet at every turn. Always rude, always drunk, but frighteningly funny. Do you know, he placed a hand on me at the last ball? I shan’t mention where, but I had to give him a piece of my mind. People could have seen! He’s quite outrageous.” Cecilia snorted a laugh and passed more cake to Eliza, who placed it along with her previous slice on a plate beside her, her impatience was growing. </p><p>“Anyone else?” There was a sharpness in her voice, which startled Cecilia. She met Eliza’s icy look and continued. </p><p>“Oh Sidney Parker of course, he’s never far behind those two. Oh Eliza! I forgot, of course, you and he. There was an understanding, wasn’t there?” Cecilia looked mortified. She loved Eliza dearly and was grateful to be chosen as her special friend, but she knew to be careful of her temper and not to remind her of any past indiscretions or embarrassments. </p><p>“So long ago Cecilia, I’d almost forgotten, although it would be interesting to meet the old rogue again. I wonder what his circumstances are?” Eliza dug for more information. If she was going to run into Sidney she would need to know as much as possible about him. She knew Cecilia would oblige. Such a dear and useful friend. Quick with invitations, always with the freshest gossip and so well connected. It all made up for her being rather dull. </p><p>“The invitation was extended to Mr Tom Parker, their party includes a Miss Heywood. Babbers has asked me to call later. It seems this lady is of little consequence. She is in want of a ballgown. Who arrives in London for the season without the right attire? Anyway, I am to lend her a dress for tonight. Let up hope she is not some gargantuan who will stretch my seams, or spill something.” Eliza’s brow furrowed. This was not good news at all.</p><p>“How interesting. Tom Parker is happily married. So I wonder what connection this Miss Heywood has to them? Perhaps they now believe their station so elevated they are taking in waifs and strays.” Both ladies chuckled at the thought. Mrs Maudseley would not be pleased to think her Rout could descend into a social gathering of the less fortunate and lower class.</p><p>“Shall we choose a gown for this poor unfortunate together? There must be something you’d rather not be seen dead in?” Eliza’s spiteful laugh rang out through the library. Cecilia looked surprised, picking an ugly dress had not occurred to her, but she joined in with a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh yes lets. Mama bought me a hideous creation last season. I’ve never worn it. Far too showy. Bright gold and flouncy. Quite out of fashion this season. It’s ghastly.”</p><p>The ladies repaired to Cecilia’s dressing room, where the offending dress was pulled from the hanging racks of sumptuous ball gowns. Eliza smarted.</p><p>“Goodness, it is hideous. What was your mother thinking? Well, it will take a brave girl to carry this off.”<br/>Cecilia looked thoughtful.</p><p>“I say, shall we deliver it together? What fun. The poor wretch can’t turn it down or she’ll have to miss the ball. I’d like to see her face when she sees it. It's almost like meeting Cinderella.” Cecilia could not contain her giggles.</p><p>Eliza pursed her lips and frowned.</p><p>“Absolutely not. You are bound to laugh and she will not be able to hide her horror when she sees this monstrosity. We will have our fun when we see her at the Rout. She won’t be able to hide in this.” </p><p>Eliza was still very curious to know who exactly this Miss Heywood might be and what her connection to the Parkers was. There was a possibility she was an acquaintance of Sidney’s, but Eliza dismissed the thought as preposterous. Her Sidney and a woman in need of a borrowed ball gown? It could never be. </p><p>The ladies continued their conversation, over choosing suitable gowns for the evening and who they expected would be present. The gold gown was despatched to the Parker residence with a servant and a note expressing Cecilia’s good wishes and hope of an introduction at the Rout.  </p><p>Later that evening Eliza prepared herself. She chose a deep rust coloured dress of the finest silk. It offset her pale skin and golden hair perfectly. Her hair was dressed and she chose a ruby necklace to highlight her long elegant neck. Pleased with the final effect Eliza called for her carriage, making sure she would not arrive too early. It was much better to make a grand entrance once everyone else had arrived. Eliza swept into the ballroom, and found the perfect place to stand and view the room. A collection of her confidantes arrived to welcome her, and indulge her with the latest gossip. Cecilia rushed towards her, quite breathless. </p><p>“I’ve been dancing with Mr Crowe, but I can’t see Babbers anywhere. I’m sure he’s around. I’ll shall get him to dance with you tonight.” Cecilia recovered her breath and scanned the room. “I can’t see my dress anywhere. Can you?”</p><p>Eliza had spotted something much more interesting and was quite transfixed. There in the centre of the room was Sidney Parker. Tall, elegant, dressed beautifully, looking relaxed and happy. He was more handsome and more refined now as a man, than the boy she remembered. He was dancing and his graceful movement around the floor captivated Eliza. She tore her eyes from him to take in the woman he was dancing with. Petite, pretty, light on her feet, with eyes only for Sidney. Eliza could spot a woman in love, and this young lady looked smitten. Sharp eyed, Eliza focussed on Sidney once more. His gaze was intense, his hold of her was possessive and far too close for a London ball where everyone was watching every move. A murmur went through Eliza’s entourage. Who was that with Sidney Parker? Such a beautiful young thing, so graceful and fresh. Several of the young gentlemen decided amongst themselves they would be next to dance with her. Eliza watched, a jealousy rising in her heart, a cold stiffening to her demeanour. She would not lose Sidney a second time. She watched them dance a slow and sensuous dance, their bodies close and often touching. Sidney looked enraptured. Eliza felt an anger she hadn’t felt for a long time. This woman would not stand in her way. </p><p>The music came to an end. Eliza watched as Sidney bowed gracefully towards his dance partner, their faces coming dangerously close, his hands still holding hers to his chest. Their posture looked almost scandalous. Eliza lowered her mask to fix Sidney with a stare, her mind forcefully hoping to make him turn towards her. Sidney took a step away as Tom Parker arrived to take the hand of the girl. At that moment Sidney looked up and looked towards Eliza. She thought their eyes met briefly but he seemed to turn away quickly. She sharpened her stare and concentrated her thoughts. Turn around, see me. And a moment later he turned back, lifted his eyes and a look of recognition crossed his face. Eliza lifted her mask again, and turned away to feign indifference to his advance. She watched him closely form the corner of her eye, as he wove his way towards her. The pleasure of seeing him drawn towards her filled her with conceit. That was somewhat easier than she had expected. He was still in thrall with her after all these years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Charlotte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte could feel the beat of his heart against her hand. He held her to him, even after the music stopped. Neither of them moved. Charlotte felt strangely calm as he held her so tightly, their bodies so close. He stared down at her with an intensity that transported Charlotte. Was this love? To be so enthralled with him to be unable to know oneself or be able to think. The dance ended, and Charlotte knew she must move away. She took a small step back and slowly curtsied. She felt less stable without his arms holding her. She wobbled slightly. Sidney thanked her for the dance, his voice rasped in his throat. Charlotte recovered herself and with a beaming smile thanked him. Tom stepped up between them and asked for the next dance. She happily agreed. The dance was lively and Charlotte concentrated on her turns, still befuddled by her dance with Sidney and somewhat giddy. Tom’s words settled in her consciousness.</p><p>“He’s talking to her now. It’s unmistakably her. Eliza. Perhaps they will have their chance at happiness at last.” Charlotte felt a weight crush her soul. She looked across the ballroom towards Sidney and a blonde woman smiling intimately. She was sophisticated, poised and elegant. Everything Charlotte felt she wasn’t. Rooted to the spot, her feet unable to move, she stared at them. Tom had excused himself and Charlotte realised she was in the middle of a dance, rather getting in peoples’ way. She moved to the side and found a chair, conveniently hidden by one of the ornamental trees that decorated the whole room. She sat down relieved to be camouflaged by the gold curtains behind her and the glittering tree in front. She glanced in the direction of Sidney and Eliza. They looked deep in conversation. </p><p>From the sensation of being uplifted by his words ‘you are more than equal to any woman here’ and the feeling of dancing on air in his arms, Charlotte now felt she had been dropped from a height. Her dress was heavy and hot, her limbs tired and aching. A masked gentleman came into view, staggering slightly in an ill fitting bright red coat with a matching face. He held out his arm and requested a dance. Charlotte excused herself and looked to make a swift escape. She collected her cloak and requested the Parker carriage. She wrote a note for Tom expressing her tiredness and desire to be with Georgiana. She stepped outside and gulped the cool night air, fighting the need to cry, although she wasn’t entirely sure why. The familiar face of Hodges came into view and Charlotte gratefully entered the carriage. The ride home was quick and Charlotte relaxed in the comfort of the dark. Once back in Bedford Place she readied for bed, taking care to hang the borrowed dress over the chaise. She got into bed and tried to calm her tattered nerves. </p><p>London was a bewildering place and Charlotte longed for the tranquility and familiarity of Sanditon. She replayed the events of the evening, trying to make sense of the turmoil she felt. Her charming new acquaintance Susan had put the idea into her head that she was in love with Sidney Parker. On reflection, she did have a growing regard for him, since each time he was near, her heart beat faster and her stomach filled with butterflies. And the dance had been very exciting, to be so close to him, to feel his hand holding hers, and to stare so intently into his deep brown eyes. Thinking on it even now, her heart skipped a beat. She had convinced herself, or at least hoped that he had some tender feeling for her. But. In love? No, Susan was mistaken. She was merely Charlotte Heywood and Mr Parker’s heart belonged to Eliza. Mary and Tom had told her as much. Charlotte couldn’t sleep. She climbed from her bed and knocked gently on Georgiana’s door. Not wishing to frighten her, she opened the door quietly and asked to come in. Georgiana was awake but sleepy. </p><p>“I’m glad you are back. I don’t like being alone. The house makes odd noises.” She mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“I can stay if you prefer?” Charlotte offered and was grateful when Georgiana looked relieved and thankful. She climbed under the quilt and lay down next to Georgiana. She listened as she drifted off to sleep, her breath deepening and slowing as she rested. Charlotte slept fitfully, waking often, once to dream of Eliza snatching at Sidney as they danced together, pulling him from her arms. Later she heard the front door and steps up the central stairs. One set of quick footsteps. Tom. Not Sidney. Charlotte drifted in and out of light sleep. </p><p>Much later she heard the slower, deliberate steps of Sidney as he carefully walked up the stairs, avoiding the creaks of loose boards as he crossed the landing and stopped outside the door. Charlotte didn’t dare move. She heard the door open slightly and sensed him there. She heard a deep exhalation from him, and the door closed again. He was checking on Georgiana. Charlotte’s heart warmed. He hid his feelings towards Georgiana so well it was hard to know if he cared at all, beyond doing his duty to keep her safe. Even when she had been lost to them, his temper had been raised and his emotions apart from anger, indiscernible. But there was little point in holding onto sentimental thoughts of him. He had another chance of love with the woman he adored. Charlotte would need to put him from her mind. </p><p>They were woken early for breakfast. Georgiana struggled to awaken and was in quite a miserable mood. Tom was jubilant in the dining room. Full of enthusiasm for the Regatta and eager to return to Sanditon. Charlotte was quiet and contemplative. When Sidney entered the dining room she was surprised to see him awake that early. She was sure he had returned home only a few hours ago. She avoided his gaze and sat opposite Tom at the far end of the table. There seemed to be some tension between Sidney and Tom, so Charlotte withdrew and fetched herself more devilled kidneys from the trolley. She tried not to listen to their conversation but the irritation in Sidney was marked. She had heard that tone many times before. It reminded Charlotte what a difficult and unknowable man Sidney Parker was. Their dance together faded in her memory as she remembered his ill tempered rantings. </p><p>Tom suddenly jumped up and suggested they readied for their travel home. Georgiana looked at Sidney expectantly. He made no movement. </p><p>“You are coming with us?” She spoke quite fearfully. A long journey in a carriage was the last thing Georgiana wanted. The effects of her abduction were still settling and right now she needed the protection of Sidney. She knew he would let her down. <br/>“I shall see you back in Sanditon for the Regatta. I have business in London that I must attend to.” Sidney was firm and unbending. Tom snorted rudely and turned his face away to hide a smirk. Charlotte wondered why there seemed to be ill will between them. </p><p>Georgiana became quite upset, tears welled in her eyes. Charlotte tried to calm her as she remonstrated with Sidney. Outside the dining room, Charlotte held Georgiana’s hand and drew her towards the door. </p><p>“We will be home this afternoon. All will be well. We don’t need Sidney. You’ll see.” Charlotte tried to cheer Georgiana, but felt like she was failing. She was very relieved to be leaving London and Sidney behind, and looked forward to Sanditon and preparing for the Regatta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sidney and Eliza become reacquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the house all quiet around him, Sidney felt bone tired. He’d been unable to sleep with his mind so filled by the events of recent. Now with a filling breakfast inside him, he decided a rest would do him the world of good. He climbed wearily back into his still warm bed and fell deeply asleep. In his dreams he was transported back to the Ball and the dance with Miss Heywood. He felt her warmth and the curves of her body against him. He sensed her move with him as the music took them. The scent of her hair lingered in the air and the feel of her dress pleasingly swished against his legs. Her fingers rested tantalisingly close to his neck, and he bent his head down towards her, intent on stealing a gentle kiss. </p><p>It was with a start he found himself rudely awakened by a servant announcing a guest had arrived for him. Discovering himself in an embarrassing state of arousal he dismissed the servant quickly and tried to calm. In his haste he omitted to ask who had called at such an early hour. He dressed rapidly, annoyed to have been shaken from such a pleasing dream. As he entered the drawing room he found Eliza perched on a chair, taking tea and looking expectant. </p><p>“Goodness Sidney, you look like you’ve just woken. Is something ailing you?”</p><p>Sidney could not suppress the urge to ask why she had seen fit to call this early but managed to word his question more politely than he felt. </p><p>“Excuse me, Eliza. I believe we agreed I would call on you, mid morning. What brings you here at this hour? A half smile flickered briefly over his face.</p><p>“Sidney! It is midday. When you failed to arrive I had my man bring me. I feared you had been set upon, on your way home last night. I am very pleased to find you in one piece, my dear. If somewhat dishevelled.” Eliza almost seemed to turn her nose up as she rose from her chair.</p><p>“Now if you’d be so kind. My carriage is waiting. I thought a leisurely drive around Hyde Park would be just the thing. People will want to see us and we should not keep them waiting. </p><p>Sidney stood in the centre of the room. He had no desire for a carriage ride, or to ‘be seen’. He’d hoped for a quiet stroll with Eliza, in her grounds. Time spent alone, renewing their acquaintance and learning about her life. Eliza had quite different ideas. Sidney sighed and followed her out. In front of Bedford House stood Eliza’s stylish, liveried Barouche, drawn by two beautiful black horses. The carriage was black with bright gilding and gold silk seating. The driver was dressed similarly in black with gold braiding. Sidney was quite taken aback. It was an ostentatious and arresting sight. </p><p>“I wonder Eliza if you would permit me some time to err, smarten up. I should not wish to let you down with my, umm, dishevelled appearance.” </p><p>Eliza looked him up and down with a gratified expression.</p><p>“My dearest, do not keep me waiting long. I have already waited an eternity for you, I cannot bear much longer.” Sidney walked back inside. He climbed the stairs to his chambers at the front of the house. He peered out of the window and down at the carriage, with Eliza now seated in it. With almost every other carriage that passed, she either waved or exchanged pleasantries with the other occupants. Sidney drew away from the scene. There was little chance of them spending time alone. Eliza seemed to know everyone in London. </p><p>Sidney found himself lingering and dressing rather slowly. A carriage ride was really not to his taste. He hoped perhaps with time passing he could offer luncheon instead. Finally he could dwell no longer, and made his appearance outside once more. A brief flick of exasperation crossed Eliza’s features.</p><p>“There you are! At last my dear. The Monde will not wait all day for us to appear.” </p><p>“Well then, perhaps we could postpone, until another day? It seems to be getting rather late and I thought we could have luncheon. Cook will have something delicious prepared.” Sidney hesitated to step into the Barouche, feeling that once he did, his opinion would not be heeded in the slightest. </p><p>“Darling no! We were seen last night. We must capitalise on that. Otherwise it will all be forgotten in a day or two, and the gossips will have some other scandal to entertain them.” Eliza patted the seat beside her, a gesture that reminded Sidney of the previous evening in her drawing room. His stomach lurched. There was no dissuading her. He climbed gingerly into the carriage but sat opposite. A momentary look of displeasure fixed her features and Sidney jumped at the sharpness of her pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Her beauty, for the briefest second, fell away. The carriage trundled through the streets until reaching Hyde Park. Sidney’s study of Eliza’s fine features was interrupted by shouts of ‘hello’ from an approaching carriage and three gentlemen stood and raised their hats to Eliza as they passed. </p><p>Eliza beamed and waved, her face once more radiant and breathtaking. She leant across to Sidney.</p><p>“Marvellous! The Viscount of Putney, Baronet Freddie Makepiece and Sir Oliver. We shall reap a handsome reward of invitations from that little encounter. Did you see how inquisitive they all looked?” She laughed heartily. Sidney felt a little unsettled. <br/>With ever more salutations and greetings coming from other promenading carriages Sidney began to feel like a trophy on display. Eliza on her part, grew ever more animated, waving cheerfully, calling out her best wishes and greetings, and merrily joking with other ladies. Sidney marvelled at Eliza’s vivaciousness in front of her crowd. She seemed to come alive, and Sidney remembered how that would always make him feel as a boy, warmed and deeply gratified. She was born to socialise and make those around her feel special when bestowed with her attention. Every person she greeted seemed to glow with appreciation and gratitude from her recognition. She was charming, graceful and perfectly at ease. Her display made Sidney feel all the more awkward and inept. He had nothing in common with the world Eliza inhabited. These were vacuous bon viveurs who did nothing but socialise and gossip. He thought of Tom and how he was desperate to attract this circle to Sanditon. Tom, who worked so hard to make Sanditon a better place and leave his mark. Sidney could well imagine his efforts being criticised, as the Beau Monde would amuse themselves at his expense. </p><p>After twice circling the park, Eliza had tired and instructed her driver to return home. With no more audience, she grew quiet and stared out into the distance. Sidney wasn’t sure if she was preoccupied, troubled or bored. He searched for something to say, but found himself wanting. </p><p>Still in silence they drew up outside Eliza’s home. Sidney decided to speak.</p><p>“I shall find my way home Eliza. Thank you for the very pleasant afternoon but time is drawing on. Perhaps I may call on you tomorrow? I promise to rise in time.”</p><p>Eliza furrowed her brow. “Surely darling, you’d like to come in? We must see what invitations have arrived in our absence. We will need to synchronise our diaries. There will be talk if we are not seen at the same gatherings. People won’t know what to think. And we can’t have that. Lord Grassmere is giving a musical evening tonight. I fully expect we shall be required to attend. He will be so disappointed if we do not. His dreary little gathering will need some sparkle.” Eliza indicated to Sidney to disembark her carriage. She waited, a little impatiently, for him to offer his hand to her  as she stepped lightly down. She swept up her white marble steps with Sidney following behind. </p><p>Eliza called for Luncheon to be served in the garden room. Her butler brought her letters and invitations on a silver salver. Eliza squealed with delight. She flicked through the pile of notes quickly, until joyfully announcing.</p><p>“I knew it! Musical Soirée, tonight. Lord and Lady Grassmere.” Sidney’s heart sank. More socialising. When would they get time alone together? </p><p>“My carriage will arrive for you at 7.30 tonight. I shall wear a violet gown Sidney so please be sure to wear something complementary.” They finished their Luncheon, while Eliza explained who would be at the Soirée and what gossip she knew of each of the guests. While she spoke Sidney thought how well connected they all were and how it was a good opportunity for him to speak of Sanditon, the regatta and the building. He made mental notes of the names and relative fortunes of everyone Eliza spoke of, while realising what a valuable addition she would make to his family and Sanditon. </p><p>Before it got too late, Eliza suggested Sidney return home and allow her some time to rest and prepare for the evening’s entertainment. She called for her carriage, and Sidney left with a promise to be ready on time. On his way back to Bedford Place he decided to buy Eliza a gift. He had the carriage stop in Jermyn Street and he entered the perfumery Floris. He looked about somewhat lost among the many bottles until an older gentleman approached him.</p><p>“Can I help you Sir.” The man bowed gracefully, and peered through spectacles at Sidney.</p><p>“I’d like a gift of scent for a, err lady.” Sidney felt quite out of his depth. He could not recall ever having bought a gift for a woman before, not even his mother. </p><p>“Does the lady have a favourite scent Sir?” The gentleman spoke deliberately and slowly, looking quite intently at Sidney.<br/>“Um, I don’t know.” Sidney shifted feeling embarrassed at his lack of knowledge of Eliza. “It is for Mrs Campion. Does she have an account here?” </p><p>“She does Sir. Would you like me to make up her favourite blend?” Sidney felt very relieved. He could present her with her favourite scent as a gift and know it would be recieved with pleasure.</p><p>“That would be perfect, thank you.” Sidney’s relief was evident. </p><p>“Perhaps Sir you would like to choose a flacon?” Sidney’s relief was short lived. He had no idea what he was being asked to choose. The gentleman pointed in the direction of an array of perfume bottles. Some made of cut crystal embellished with silver, others made of gold and encrusted in jewels. Sidney liked a simple tall thin bottle of crystal held on a fine silver stand, but recalling Eliza’s gold leaf decorated drawing room and the gilded Barouche, he chose a gold bottle encrusted with rubies. <br/>“A good choice Sir.” The gentleman’s tone was indiscernible. He took the bottle and retreated to the back of the shop where he proceeded to make Eliza’s blend of scent. </p><p>Sidney wandered around. The bottles were intriguing and he could not help himself from sniffing at the glass stoppers that topped the rows of bottles. Some smells made him jump, others made him almost retch and then he came across a scent that immediately took him back to Sanditon. It was a light fresh scent with an orangey note to it. The scent immediately lifted his spirits and he found himself smiling broadly. He caught sight of his reflection in the shop window and felt rather foolish. <br/>Sidney Parker did not smile. What would his friends say? Should Crowe walk past and see him grinning like a fool, he’d never hear the last of it. Sidney composed himself, but continued to sniff the glass stopper of the heavenly scent. </p><p>The gentleman returned with the now filled flacon. He offered it to Sidney to sample the scent. It was a heavy sweet concoction that made Sidney’s nose itch. He was a bit disappointed, it was not what he’d expected at all.</p><p>“This is Mrs Eliza Campion’s scent?” He decided to make certain. Perhaps there was another Mrs Campion. </p><p>“Indeed Sir. She has created the blend herself. I follow it faithfully.” The gentleman looked grave. Sidney cleared his throat and for no reason he could explain he decided to also purchase a bottle of the scent he had found so enchanting.</p><p>“I should also like a bottle of this one.” He pointed at the fresh orangey scent. “And I’d like it in this.” He pointed at the beautiful crystal bottle shaped like a lily and balanced on a silver leaf shaped stand.</p><p>“That is bergamot Sir, a very fine choice.” The gentleman’s eyes twinkled and he seemed almost animated for the first time. He carefully filled the crystal bottle with Bergamot, sealing the stopper and placing back into it’s silver leaf cradle. </p><p>Sidney paid for his purchases and continued back to Bedford Place. He felt lifted and amused at his encounter with the gentleman perfumer. He was excited by the thought of his present for Eliza, which he would present to her tonight, after the Grassmere Soirée. He surreptitiously breathed in another whiff of the bergamot scent, still confused why the scent brought him joy and an excitement he’d not felt since… he could not remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Selling Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney removed his clothes and climbed carefully into the copper bathtub, filled almost to the top with warm water. He sighed as he sank down and the water covered his skin. He started to relax. </p><p>This evening would be about selling Sanditon. Eliza’s contacts were rich and hopefully eager for new sights and entertainment. He would do his best to promote the Regatta and Sanditon at the Soirée.</p><p>His footman laid out his clothes. His pale breeches, white shirt, a dark purple waistcoat, the closest he had to violet, and his black top coat. </p><p>Mindful not to fall asleep in the comforting warm water, Sidney hauled himself out and wrapped himself in a linen cloth. He wished he felt excited at an evening spent with Eliza, but his thoughts were on the success of the Regatta. He dressed slowly and deliberately and finally called for his footman to tie his cravat into an elegant and complex spiralled bow. He took a large swig of whiskey and flung his topcoat around his shoulders. It was as his coat settled around him, he noticed the faint scent he so liked, pervade the air. It arose from his coat. The same coat he had worn at the Rout when he danced with Charlotte. He breathed in deeply taking in the scent and remembered the feel of her in his arms. He had not thought of her since she had left the house that morning to return to Sanditon. It felt like he had not thought of her for days. A strange pang settled in his chest. He realised he rather missed her smile, and her simple joy for life. His thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of Mrs Campion’s arrival. He quickly strode to his dresser, picked up the perfume bottle in its velvet pouch, stowed it away safely in his pocket for later and left to join Eliza in her carriage. </p><p>Eliza was dressed very elegantly in pale violet satin, her hair danced in curls around her face. She really was quite striking. Sidney felt a thrill to be with her again. They arrived at Lord and Lady Grassmere’s home overlooking Green Park. Lord Grassmere’s butler announced their arrival to the room.</p><p>“Mrs Campion and Mr Parker.” The room went a little quiet and several faces turned to look at them.</p><p>“Smile Sidney! Everyone is very pleased to see you.” Eliza whispered through her teeth to him. Several ladies surrounded Eliza and she was drawn anyway among a sea of giggles and whispers. Sidney found himself in conversation with many gentlemen, recalling what Eliza had told him of their fortunes. He worked his way around the room, helpfully introduced by Lord Grassmere. He watched as Eliza also moved about the room, speaking to everyone. With each brief encounter, Eliza left a wake of simpering young ladies, blushing young gentleman, enchanted dowagers and smitten elderly men. She seemed to bewitch the whole room with her charm. Sidney recalled how he had been entranced by her too, a long time ago. </p><p>The evening was long, the musical interlude somewhat boring and Sidney struggled to stay awake. He was relieved when it was all over and the carriages were called. Eliza swept towards him, as energised and excited as ever when in front of a crowd. Together they said goodnight to the guests and hosts, Sidney reminding everyone of their promises to visit the Regatta.<br/>Once alone in the carriage Eliza looked to tease Sidney.</p><p>“I really hope you didn’t bore everyone with tales of Sanditon tonight? These are influential people and if they aren’t in London they will venture to Brighton. They have no need to go any further for dreary salt water.”</p><p>“Well, several have shown an interest in visiting Sanditon for the Regatta next week. Tom will be very pleased if they do. In fact Lord and Lady Grassmere said they were sure to attend.” Sidney didn’t feel like defending himself, but a sense of irritation grew in him. </p><p>“Tom should perhaps attract his own visitors to Sanditon and not expect you to do it all for him.” Eliza’s tone was sarcastic. She had said exactly what Sidney felt deep down, but hearing it out loud was not pleasant. Sidney’s temper snapped. <br/>“My brother works exceedingly hard to leave his mark and make Sanditon a better place. I do my best to help and support him. And you see fit to amuse yourself at his expense?” Sidney spat out his words. Eliza’s gaze turned cold, a hard expression in her eyes. Her voice was steady and chilling. </p><p>“Sidney. You will not address me in that way again. I have introduced you to my circle, people of importance and title. I have raised your station. Please remember who I am.” Her icy blue eyes bore into him unblinking. Sidney felt his temper fall away. The coldness in Eliza’s words put him in his place. She thought him beneath her. Sidney saw a hardened heart before him. In the tense silence between them Sidney realised he had been exactly as Eliza appeared now. Unfeeling, insensible to love or caring, closed to tenderness or empathy. </p><p>The carriage arrived at Bedford Place. Sidney stepped out into the cool night air. He turned to say goodnight, as Eliza instructed her drive to move on. She did not look towards Sidney nor bid him goodnight. As her carriage pulled away Sidney stood on the pavement feeling a little lost. </p><p>Once inside, Sidney settled beside the fire in the library with a large whisky. He  hoped it would bring sleep. He was tired but agitated. He had not wanted to upset Eliza. She seemed so much changed from the girl he knew, who laughed and smiled for no reason other than happiness. This Eliza smiled to impress, laughed when expected to, and everyone loved her, just as he had. That love felt empty now. He realised he had loved an illusion. </p><p>Sidney undressed in his chambers. He climbed wearily into bed and hoped for swift sleep. He tried to put the angry face of Eliza out of his thoughts. He would call on her tomorrow, and suggest a walk together in private. He would find the inner sweetness he knew was there inside her. To aid his sleep he thought of Sanditon, the waves crashing on the beach, the high cliffs with such a magnificent prospect over the town, and the hidden coves where he liked to swim. Oh the coves! Thinking of them recalled in his memory the embarrassing encounter with Charlotte. Even in the darkness, Sidney grinned when he remembered her horrified expression before she turned her hack to him. He chuckled as he recalled her running from him with great speed. His brain was now fully awake. More memories of Charlotte came to him in an unending stream. Her disgusted face as they left Mrs Harries’ establishment. The anger she had displayed in the town square when she’d said  ‘if you really don’t care, I wonder you take the time to be quite so offensive and hurtful’. At the time he’d dismissed those words as a clever insult from a young woman in his thrall. Did they not always behave strangely around him to attract his attention. Charlotte was just more clever than most. But in fact she had been right. If he had not needed to protect his heart so fiercely from her, he’d never had paid her any heed at all.</p><p>Then he recalled her mocking him with a fairly accurate depiction of his stance and features. He cringed and laughed to himself. Charlotte Heywood must really have a low opinion of him. He found that thought made him feel quite sad. The conversation in the carriage when she called him insensible of feeling came, to heap more sadness. He’d always ensured he did indeed seem aloof, unfeeling and uninvolved. He had acted that part for so long he had come to believe it to be true. But he knew it really wasn’t. He wanted more than anything a wife, such as Mary. Kind, loving and supportive and always with a ready smile. Which brought him back to Eliza. Life with her would never be quiet. An endless round of parties and social gatherings with just the sort of people Sidney had been avoided for all those years. He knew they would be useful in business and for Sanditon. Eliza would bring her fashionable friends with her and the future of Sanditon would be assured. He could perhaps persuade her to remain in Sanditon out of season, and they could enjoy the wild cliffs and stormy weather together. He tried to picture Eliza ankle deep in the sea, or jumping from a bathing machine into the waves. He considered their children. How they would look playing on the sand together as Tom’s children did. Those thoughts comforted him and sleep eventually took Sidney.</p><p>He rose early, and felt quite revivified. The regatta would be a success. He would invite Eliza to accompany him to Sanditon and her friends would follow. Sidney went to his club. He was keen to see Crowe and Babbington. He found them in their usual corner, playing cards and sharing a bottle of red. </p><p>Babbington and Crowe saw Sidney approaching them. They could not disguise their mirth as he came closer. Crowe stood up and handed him a glass.</p><p>“Tell us Parker, are congratulations in order?” Sidney looked confused. Babbington giggled into his wine. </p><p>“You were seen leaving in Mrs Campion’s carriage Sidney. What else are we going to think?” Babbington looked up at Sidney, watching as his face coloured to quite a rosy shade. He sat down heavily into the wing backed chair, and exhaled theatrically. <br/>“Let’s not jump to conclusions. We have spent very little time together. I have no idea how she feels.” Sidney grinned mischievously over his glass of wine. “But if you come to Sanditon for the Regatta, maybe I will have some news to share with you.”</p><p>Crowe snorted. “Oh please! Not Eliza. I had quite enough of her the first time.”</p><p>“Really Crowe? I thought your point was you didn’t get enough of her.” Sidney could not help but tease his old friend. Crowe turned a bright scarlett and did not reply. His sharp wit deserted him, which happened very seldom. Sidney continued to grin broadly. Babbington interjected, sensing a growing tension. </p><p>“Well, I’d like to visit Sanditon for the Regatta. Now that you have Eliza back Sidney.  I wonder if Miss Heywood is ripe for plucking? I like a girl with a bit of spirit about her.” Babbington regarded Sidney carefully. There was a stiffening in his spine, the grin vanished, his mouth dropped open slightly. A sideways glance from his piercing eyes that told Babbington all he needed to know. Sidney was lost, and it wasn’t to Eliza. Crowe noted the change in Sidney too, and knew better than to mention it. He changed the subject. </p><p>“Well in that case I shall accompany you Babbers. Can’t have you entering the gentlemen’s rowing without me.”</p><p>The day turned to evening with the three friends now cheerfully filled with wine and fine foods. As the sun set Sidney remembered Eliza. He groaned. He had totally forgotten to call on her to make up for his bad temper and rudeness the previous evening. He quickly gathered his coat and stood to leave. </p><p>“Got somewhere to be Parker?” Crowe laughed at Sidney’s hastiness. “Eliza pulling the strings all over again?” Sidney glowered at him but did not reply.</p><p>“I’ll see you both in Sanditon.” He nodded a quick goodbye and called for his carriage. He directed Jenkins to drive him straight to Eliza’s home. It was not too late to call on her, and he’d given her enough time to forget his indiscretion of the previous evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You Forgot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney hurried up the steps to Eliza’s door. He had an uncomfortable feeling he could not place. He was shown to the dining room by a very stern looking butler who whispered to Sidney before opening the doors to announce him. </p><p>“Madam is awaiting you Sir. You are two hours late.” The doors were swung open before Sidney could think, and he was greeted by the sight of Eliza beaming graciously at the head of her dining table, surrounded by eight guests. </p><p>“Ah there you are Sidney. Family matters all taken care of I trust?” Her tone was friendly and charming. “Sidney has a troublesome ward.” Eliza turned to her guests. “It’s so good of him. He takes care of her himself. I marvel at his patience. If it were me, she would be shipped off abroad to finish her education.” Eliza laughed, and was joined by general polite laughter from around the table. “And you have arrived just in time to join the gentlemen in the library for brandy.” Eliza waved to her guests to stand. </p><p>The gentlemen were shown out of the dining room. Sidney followed sheepishly. He had vague recollection. A dinner party with Eliza and a small group of her closest friends. Why had he forgotten? Why had no memory of the dinner engagement come to him during the day? Being with Babbington and Crowe was always diverting, but he didn’t forget appointments. He felt confused, but as the gentlemen started playing cards and asked him to join them, he put his confusion aside to concentrate on taking as much money from the card games as he could, his competitive spirit raising his mood.</p><p>As the evening progressed, Sidney enjoyed a very pleasing winning streak, emptying the pockets of several noblemen. The ladies rejoined them for a final toast to an enjoyable dinner. Finally Eliza accompanied her guests to the door and bade them all a charming goodnight, with promises to entertain again in the near future. She waved them all off. Sidney and Eliza were alone. <br/>Eliza turned on him, a stoney look on her face. </p><p>“Two hours late! What were you thinking? Do you know how embarrassing that is? Where were you? I cannot have this behaviour Sidney. I just cannot!” Eliza almost seemed to expire as anger flew from her. She collapsed into a chair with exasperation and glared at him.</p><p>“I apologise Eliza. It won’t happen again.” Sidney felt contrite. He wouldn’t knowingly have been late. He normally prided himself on being reasonably well mannered. </p><p>“You were with Crowe I’ll bet. That reprobate is no friend Sidney. You must not see him again.” Eliza still slumped in the chair continued. “Well? I'd like an explanation?”</p><p>Sidney started to feel irritated. He’d apologised and since he rarely did that, he felt it was enough. It had been a genuine error, and did not warrant an “explanation”. Blaming Crowe was ridiculous, and suggesting he could no longer mix with him was ludicrous. Sidney huffed. </p><p>“I was detained. It was business.” </p><p>“You forgot!” Eliza stood up. She seemed to be growing angrier. Her accusation annoyed Sidney, mainly because she was right. He held in his annoyance, deciding gracious deference might calm her. </p><p>“I have brought you a gift, Eliza. I hope that goes some way to make amends?” Sidney bowed slowly, and took the small velvet pouch from his pocket and held it out to her.</p><p>“Oh.” Eliza’s demeanour changed, and almost like a little girl, she stepped forward and quickly took the gift, her anger seemingly vanished. “Well, in that case, perhaps I can overlook your indisgression this once Sidney.” She pulled open the drawstring of the pouch and pulled out a glass bottle held in a silver shaped leaf. Sidney realised instantly he’d picked up the wrong bottle, but there was nothing to be done. This gift would just have to do. </p><p>“How, um, sweet.” Eliza looked amused rather than impressed and opened the bottle. She sniffed at the contents.“Oh goodness!” She wrinkled her nose and sharply moved the bottle away, her eyes blinking furiously. The gentle scent of bergamot fragranced the air and reached Sidney. He breathed in deeply and felt a sense of calm come over him. </p><p>Eliza held the bottle at arms length.</p><p>“Well, thank you. How kind of you Sidney. I’m sure it will do very well, err, for my maid.” She looked at him coldly. “I am rather tired and I think it would be best if you left. I should like you to call on me tomorrow. We can speak then.”</p><p>Sidney felt relieved to have been dismissed. He had no taste for further arguments. He returned home to a pleasingly quiet Bedford Place, his head muddled and a sense of disappointment hung over him. As he changed for bed, he held his coat to him closely, taking in the last notes of scent that soothed him. </p><p>Once in bed, surrounded by darkness Sidney was at a loss to understand the events of the day. He struggled to recall agreeing to dine with Eliza, there was little in his memory of when the invitation was made. He was disappointed to have given her the wrong scent bottle, and even more disappointed now it was no longer in his possession. He determined to give her the right one tomorrow. Sidney drifted off to sleep with thoughts of a pleasant walk with Eliza in a more conciliatory mood. </p><p>Waking to a bright sunny day, Sidney took an early stroll around the Square before taking breakfast in the morning room. His post arrived and he was gratified to find several new enquiries for summer lettings of Sanditon properties. There were signed contracts and deposits all requiring his attention. He wrote a quick note to Eliza explaining he had business matters to see to, and it would not be possible to call on her. By way of apology, he sent the gold perfume bottle along with his note, and he briefly hoped she would be forgiving. Then he set to work. Having ignored not just his own business but also Sanditon matters for several days, there was quite a mountain of paperwork. He wrote new contracts for the lettings, he calculated rental payments, a servant was dispatched to the bank with the deposits. His staff brought him a light luncheon and refreshments during the day. He wrote to Tom with updated figures and sent letters to his staff in Antigua, detailing his expansion plans. He checked on Georgiana’s investments and made some minor changes to her holdings. By the time the light was beginning to fade, Sidney was stiff from being seated all day. He rose, stretched and congratulated himself on a day well spent. He found his mood greatly improved on the previous day. He decided an early supper and restful evening would suit him best. He settled in the library with a port and reflected on his contentment. Tomorrow he would visit Eliza, and take her for a carriage ride.</p><p>Sidney rose early and requested the Phaeton be readied. What better way to be alone together, with no need of a driver. The weather was fine and Cook had prepared a delicious picnic. He arrived full of enthusiasm at the thought of spending time with Eliza. Her stern butler showed Sidney into the Morning room and went to advise Eliza of his arrival. Sidney waited, picked through a selection of her books, took a turn about the room, regarded her magnificent gardens from the windows and grew a little impatient. Finally the butler returned.</p><p>“Madam will be with you shortly. Is there anything you require?” Since he would obviously be kept waiting longer, Sidney requested tea and sat down to read.</p><p>Tea arrived and Sidney took his time to enjoy it. There was still no sign of Eliza. Sidney grew exasperated until finally she appeared before him, all smiles.</p><p>“You are here! Splendid! I thought we could ride together today. I’ll have the horses brought around and …” Sidney stood in the centre of the room, rather expecting an apology for being kept waiting. When it appeared none would be forthcoming he interrupted.</p><p>“I’d like to take you for a carriage excursion. I have the phaeton outside. I hope you will accompany me?” Sidney held out his arm to escort Eliza from the room. He hid his impatience well. </p><p>“Sidney in masterful mood. How refreshing.” Eliza smiled flirtatiously and took his arm. She allowed herself to be led from the room and outside to the waiting two seater carriage. The large wheels and high seat pleased Eliza enormously. It was a very expensive and sought after vehicle and would definitely impress anyone who saw it. It was very fitting. Eliza climbed up into the carriage and sat close beside Sidney as he drove the horses on.  She enjoyed the view from her high seat and considered how fetching and easily spotted she looked. Sidney with the horses at his command enjoyed the feeling of freedom as they sped towards Hyde Park, the wind blowing through his hair. He laughed as he urged the horses. Eliza held on to her bonnet and tried to maintain a look of decorum, as the horses picked up greater speed. She found the phaeton’s bouncing and clattering quite sickening and she struggled to keep good posture. She grew a annoyed at the speedy pace of travel which did not allow for gracious and stately decorum. She gripped Sidney’s arm tightly pulling him towards her.</p><p>“Do slow down Sidney! People will think we are escaping a fire.” Eliza seemed displeased and a little shaken. Sidney slowed the horses to a gentle trot, taking note of her expression, which changed from scared to pinched and stern. Eliza recovered herself as the horses slowed. She straightened her bonnet and smoothed her dress. She sat stiffly upright and regained her composure. She said nothing. </p><p>Sidney continued their drive around the park at a genteel pace, which he found a little boring. The wide tracks of the park were made for racing. It seemed a shame not to. Eliza spotted several acquaintances and began waving regally, her previous grim expression softened to a charming smile. She continued to ignore Sidney. </p><p>Finally arriving at the Italian Gardens, Sidney pulled up the horses and jumped from the carriage. He turned to help Eliza down, placing his hands around her waist and lifting her from the carriage to the ground in one smooth movement. He felt thrilled to have her in his arms even if it was just a brief moment. Eliza moved away from him quickly, brushing his hands away, as you would crumbs. </p><p>“I thought we could take a walk around the fountains and enjoy a picnic on the grass.” Sidney spoke rather hopefully, tentatively wishing his suggestion would be greeted with enthusiasm. His hope was futile. </p><p>“Please do not suggest I sit on the grass like a savage, Sidney. I will take you arm for a stroll around the gardens and then we will return home for a proper luncheon.” They walked together, Eliza smiling at everyone she met. Ladies curtsied and gentlemen raised their hats, and with each encounter Eliza’s mood improved. </p><p>Sidney, wishing to have a substantial conversation about their future, attempted to get Eliza’s attention away from her greetings to all and sundry. </p><p>“Eliza, I wondered if we could talk?” Sidney patted her hand on his forearm gently.</p><p>“What about? The weather, the sky?” Eliza continued to nod and wave at passing acquaintances. Gritting his teeth to hide his exasperation he continued.</p><p>“I would like it if you were to come to the Sanditon Regatta as my guest. Tom is working very hard to make it quite an occasion and as you know many influential people will attend.” Sidney held his breath, he found it so difficult to read Eliza’s mood. Her smiles and charm could change with the wind. Eliza turned to Sidney with a knowing smile.</p><p>“I have heard Lady Worcester may be attending, goodness knows why, but, if she is there everyone else will follow. I will lend my presence Sidney, to ensure your little Regatta is a success. Now, let us get out of this stifling heat, before I start to resemble a stable hand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Regatta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last the day of the Sanditon Regatta arrived. A very early start was arranged. Sidney and Eliza travelled together in her Hatchett carriage as it was the most comfortable for long journeys. They settled into the deep soft seat, sitting side by side. With the gentle rocking movement Eliza quickly drifted into sleep, leaning against Sidney’s shoulder. He drew his arm around her, to hold her comfortably against his chest and enjoyed the feeling of her resting against him. He was looking forward to showing Eliza the new Sanditon that Tom was creating. Even more, he was happy to introduce her to Tom and Mary again.<br/>

As the journey continued Sidney reflected on the time he had spent with Eliza. It had not been quite what he’d expected. His youthful heart hoped for the excited rush of emotions he’d treasured for ten years. Eliza no longer elicited those feelings in him. She was contrary and unpredictable. Her public face of charm and wit fell away the moment her audience disappeared. The creeping disappointment Sidney had felt over the recent days turned to disillusionment. He projected a life with Eliza into his consciousness and it felt predictable. They’d be comfortable, extremely so, with not a financial care. They’d be sought after and feted. Eliza would ensure it. But social standing was something Sidney was indifferent to. He would draw the admiration and envy of many gentlemen about town, simply by being beside Eliza. His younger self had glowed with pride at being her chosen beau. But envy was not an emotion Sidney wished to attract any longer. Her beauty brought her attention and friends, but it no longer brought Sidney happiness. He felt hollow and lost. He had spent ten years wishing for Eliza. His anticipation of the happiness she would bring him, had been too great. He had placed her on a pedestal so high, she could never match his expectations. He had been unfair to her. He looked down at her sleeping angelic face, and adjusted his hopes. She was beautiful, rich and amusing. They would make each other happy. Not in the way that two seventeen year olds in the first flush of love are happy. Where a trembling touch and fast beating heart is everything. No, this was a serious and mature affection. Eliza would be his support, friend, and gracious lady of his house. Sidney frowned. Was that how Tom saw Mary?<br/>

In truth Sidney did not expect much happiness in his life. He had grown used to his bachelor ways, late nights with friends, shooting parties at grand estates, doing whatever he pleased. He had long hidden his desire for contentment and love. Eliza would bring a new dimension to his life. New friends and many more parties. She was adept at socialising and drew a crowd wherever she went. There was some comfort to be had from her being in his life. It was a strange feeling he could not quite understand. He had wanted her for so long and now she was within his grasp, and he didn’t know what to do.</p><p>The Insights of Sidney</p><p>They arrived in Sanditon while it was still early. Sidney had taken rooms at the Crowne so Eliza could refresh herself after the long journey. He settled her into the best room the Crowne could offer, with only a little complaining from Eliza on the distasteful decor and room size. He left her to rest and went to see Georgiana. They had not parted well in London and Sidney felt some guilt not accompanying her back to Sanditon. At the time he was full of the excitement of Eliza and would not be drawn away from her. But now his guilt grew and he felt remorseful of his behaviour.<br/>

Sidney was welcomed into Mrs Griffiths parlour. He enquired after Georgiana’s health and mood. Mrs Griffiths spoke seriously of her concerns. Georgiana had not ventured out of her chamber and did not eat. She was miserable and nothing could cheer her, not even regular visits from Miss Heywood. Sidney felt his heart stall at the mention of Charlotte. He was thankful for her continued care of Georgiana, since he felt he’d rather let her down. Mrs Griffiths showed him into Georgiana’s room.<br/>
As Sidney strode into the darkened room with energy, he was determined Georgiana should not lay in bed any longer, wasting her life. He pulled at the curtains to let sunlight flood into the room.<br/>

Georgiana stirred, her eyes puffy from crying.<br/>

“Leave them!” She raised her voice but Sidney heard pain rather than anger. He sat gently on the edge of her bed. Georgiana deserved an apology and Sidney did his best to be gentle and conciliatory.<br/>

“Men like you cannot change.” Georgiana slumped into her pillows and ignored any further entreaties from Sidney as he promised to take more care of her in the future. Georgiana’s damning insight into his character felt unfair, and hurtful at the same time. It was hopeless. Sidney decided to leave. He closed the door behind him gently and turned to see Charlotte in the passageway before him. Caught a little off guard by her sudden appearance Sidney smiled gently but turned his eyes from her, as it made it easier to concentrate. Charlotte asked pleasantly after Georgiana.<br/>

“Oh, I dare say you will have more luck.” He’d managed only to upset Georgiana further and the feeling of not being a good enough guardian unsettled Sidney. He was at a loss how to cheer her. As he got to the corner of the passageway, he turned around. It came into his mind that he was changed. He would ask for Charlotte’s help with Georgiana, she would know what best to do.<br/>

“I, err, I might wait for you downstairs, if you don’t mind?” Charlotte looked quite surprised but not unpleasantly so. Sidney relaxed a little. He waited downstairs in Mrs Griffiths’ parlour.<br/>

He wasn’t kept waiting long, as Georgiana was in no mood for visitors, not even Charlotte. She flatley refused to attend the Regatta despite much pleading. Sidney stood up as he heard Charlotte come down the stairs. He met her at the door of the parlour and he escorted her out. Sidney decided to confide in Charlotte his concerns for Georgiana staying in her chambers, even when given the opportunity to go out. As they walked together Charlotte tried to assuage his concerns<br/>

“You must be patient with Georgiana. Every minute spent apart, well you know how sharp the agony of separation can be.” Sidney enjoyed the feeling of walking alongside Charlotte. There was no expectation, just easy friendship. There was a comfort between them that calmed him. Charlotte’s kindness shone through her words. How different that felt to being with Eliza, who at any moment might see fit to criticise or use her sharp wit to imply superiority. He tried to order his thoughts, but hadn’t quite taken in what Charlotte said. Patience. That was what Charlotte suggested. Sharp agony of separation. That was what Georgiana felt, but not him. Sidney realised he in fact felt something else.<br/>

“Yes, I suspect you are right Miss Heywood. Although fate has a strange way of surprising even the most jaded amongst us.” Jaded. That was how he’d felt. All those years without Eliza, he’d been indifferent to his own needs, weary at the world. Until the so recent feeling of being alive once more. Charlotte provided her timely insight. She looked up at Sidney and saw him clearly, deep in thought.<br/>

“You’re not nearly as unfeeling as you pretend.” A lightness of spirit came over Sidney. It was validation and she understood him. He could live his life free of the pretence of indifference and unfeeling, but not quite yet. The pleasing sensation made him smile and he turned to Charlotte. He could not help but be jovial.<br/>

“Well if that is the case, I would ask you to keep it to yourself. I have a reputation to uphold.” Never a truer word said in jest. He’d lived with his reputation for so long, it was his armour and shield and he wasn’t ready to lower it just yet. Sidney felt a soothing intimacy as Charlotte replied.<br/>

“Your secret is safe with me.” Sidney smiled to himself. He sensed his confidences were quite safe with Charlotte.<br/>
Sidney walked Charlotte back to Trafalgar House, he thanked her for her care of Georgiana and he nodded goodbye. He watched as she disappeared into the house and felt the loss of her from his side. But he had to return to the Crowne and find Eliza. She would be wondering where he was.<br/>

Sidney knocked manfully on the door to Eliza’s room. She called a cheerful “Come in”, and Sidney stepped into the room.<br/>
“Ah there you are, Sidney. I thought you might have quite forgotten me. Is my grand tour of Sanditon about to start? I should like to see everything there is to see.” Eliza grasped Sidney’s arm as he led her from the room. Outside in the bright sunshine, Eliza looked about. Apart from the new buildings it was quite a dreary little place. Then she noticed Trafalgar House.<br/>
“Is that not your brother’s house Sidney? We must say hello. I should like to see Mary. It has been so long. They will be so surprised to see us.” Eliza walked lightly towards the house. Sidney felt consternation. It had only been a short while since he had walked Charlotte to the front door. Their pleasant conversation still fresh in his mind. He hoped his appearance with Eliza beside him would not distress Charlotte. But, he consoled himself, he could not assume she would be distressed. It was unlikely she had any regard for him. Together Eliza and Sidney walked into the grand hall of Trafalgar House and were quickly greeted by Jenny and Alicia shouting for their Papa. The girls ran to Sidney and hugged him making him chuckle. Tom and Mary came to greet Eliza. Mary was her usual kind and warm self, happily greeting her. Eliza explained she could not stay away when Sidney had invited her to visit Sanditon for the Regatta. As they exchanged pleasantries Sidney saw a shadow emerge from the study. Standing just in the doorway was Charlotte. Sidney’s eyes met hers and for a moment he was transfixed. Her eyes were huge and seemed to glisten in the dim light. He dropped his gaze from her, the tension too much to bear. With Eliza’s hand firmly gripping his forearm, Sidney sensed a feeling of unease. He stood before his family with Eliza at his side, for all the world appearing as a happy couple. But he did not feel joy, he felt like a cad. He recalled the feeling of Charlotte in his arms at the Rout, and realised now she had felt something at that moment too. He could see it in her face, a sadness and disappointment. Charlotte retreated quietly to the study to continue with last minute preparations.<br/>

Mary Invited Eliza to take tea with her, and showed her into the dining room. Sidney felt an overwhelming urge to remove himself from Trafalgar House and Eliza. He excused himself explaining he had acquaintances to welcome to the Regatta. He stepped outside into the fresh sea breeze and felt able to breathe again. He needed time alone. He walked swiftly, almost breaking into a run, to the furthest end of the beach, away from the busy Regatta preparations. The cold ocean called to him. He deposited his clothes on the sand and ran into the waves. He swam strongly out until quite breathless. The bracing shock of cold awakened his senses and calmed his mind. The excitement of being with Eliza had paled in London and now back in Sanditon Sidney felt a new sensation. It was a longing for Charlotte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The continued Insights of Sidney or Can a gentleman’s opinion change entirely in the space of a day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney dragged himself from the waves and dressed quickly. He felt renewed by the chill of the water. His skin tingled from the cold and exertion. Rivulets of water ran down his legs tickling gently. He knew he was bound to escort Eliza through the Regatta and he would do his duty. He walked slowly back towards Trafalgar House. Once there he noted the absence of Charlotte and the children. Tom and Mary readied themselves to leave. Eliza grasped Sidney’s arm as he suggested they take a stroll along the seafront. As good as his word, Sidney showed Eliza the new developments at the Terrace, the Assembly Rooms, the new streets and shops; explaining Tom's dream, the superior quality, the craftsmanship and how Sanditon would benefit. Sidney was in professional business mode. Eliza was gracious but disinterested. She continued to regale Sidney with stories of grand regattas, clipper races and the Brighton season attended by the Prince Regent. Her chatter was very typical of London ladies. It held little interest for Sidney. </p><p>As they turned towards the beach they saw the Regatta preparations in full swing. Sidney suggested they look over the bathing machines, the finest on the south coast and easily rivalling those seen at Brighton. Eliza continued her witty belittling of Sanditon. Sidney understood it was expected of her social class to be withering in an amusing fashion, but he found it rather tedious. Before him he saw the sandcastle competition and his nieces and nephew. He was also relieved to see Charlotte with them, although she looked guarded and avoided his eyes. He took in the sight of her, completely absorbed in helping the children, unconcerned how she looked sitting on the sand. He complimented her on the fine construction of the sandcastle but she would take no credit for it. </p><p>Sidney lifted Henry high onto his shoulder and quizzed him on his sandcastle. He noted Eliza’s stiffness around the children, for the second time that day. She had avoided their attention at the house also. After bidding Charlotte a good day, he continued his tour of the sands, walking Eliza towards the newest bathing machines. Her interest seemed piqued all of a sudden as she asked after Charlotte. It was the first time she’d showed interest in anything during their stroll. Sidney wondered what her interest could be and awaited a terse remark. </p><p>“She is a guest of my brother and Mary.” No further explanation was required. He had no desire to discuss Charlotte with Eliza. But her curiosity continued and she quizzed him further. Sidney realised she was trying to ascertain Charlotte’s social standing.<br/>
“She’s a sweet little thing.” Eliza turned to Sidney with a beautiful smile on her face, but he sensed an edge to her voice. She had no reason to disparage Charlotte. Sidney himself had made that mistake all those weeks before, underestimating her and believing her to be nothing more than flighty. </p><p>As the morning continued many friends of Eliza’s arrived. Sidney was able to slip away. He found Arthur and Tom walking towards the refreshments marquee. Tom was in exuberant mood. His Regatta was lively and many had travelled from London to attend. Tom turned his attention to his younger brother complimenting him on his changed countenance.<br/>
“You seem a different man, and there is no doubting the cause. The lovely Mrs Campion.” While Sidney welcomed his brother’s insight in the change in him, he felt himself stiffen at the suggestion he would shortly make an offer to Eliza. Tom continued.<br/>
“Why would there be the slightest doubt in your mind?”</p><p>Sidney reflected seriously, it was indeed doubt that he felt. He spoke his thoughts aloud.</p><p>“It is a strange feeling when you have wanted something impossible for so long and it is suddenly within your grasp.” Up ahead he saw Eliza speaking to Lady Worcester and a few other ladies. He smiled briefly at the irony he felt. There she was for the taking and yet he could not act. Arthur standing beside him, spoke up. Sidney frequently had little patience for Arthur and his ways but today his insight hit home.</p><p>“If it were me, I don’t think I could trust her again.” Trust was something Sidney did not feel easily. He’d lost all trust in women when Eliza had married. It was only just recently he had felt a modicum of trust again. It had been during his conversation with Charlotte, when she had expressed her worry for Georgiana and said she would keep his secrets. Sidney knew Arthur was right. He did not trust Eliza with his heart. </p><p>Just beyond where the ladies stood, Sidney could see Charlotte walking beside Young Stringer, heading for the river. He felt the urge to follow, but took his time, not wishing to appear to have chased after her. Sidney walked slowly but deliberately towards the river in the direction he had seen Charlotte take. He certainly felt much changed. It was an odd sensation to hear Tom notice something not pertaining to himself and for his judgement to be correct. </p><p>Sidney did not ponder on his need for Charlotte’s company, he just knew it felt right. Their morning conversation had helped his concerns with Georgiana and his own thoughts, it felt only natural to seek out her opinions once more. He fully expected her to know the right thing to say. As Sidney approached the river he wondered if he was ready to take the next step in his life and once more release his heart. Charlotte approached him.</p><p>“Well Miss Heywood, do I look ready to you?” How could she possibly understand he was not asking about his ability to row. Sidney peeled off his coat and placed it over a chair. He studied Charlotte’s face. She looked quite reticent to engage with him and kept her distance. Sidney was determined that situation would change. He turned away from her as he readied the boat. She might feel less guarded if he seem preoccupied.</p><p>“A man cannot step into the same river twice. Have you heard that?” She wouldn’t know to what he was referring to. Eliza was his river. Charlotte looked at him with curiosity.</p><p>“For he is not the same man and it is not the same river.” Of course she would know that. Sidney felt himself relax. He could be himself with Charlotte. There was no need for any display. He held out his hand.</p><p>“I need someone to balance the boat. Would you mind?” He could see from Charlotte’s face she was not inclined to join him, but he would not give up. He tried again with a gentle but firm tone and a small smile. He hoped she would change her mind. He was very pleased when Charlotte moved towards him. She took his hand lightly and sprang, a little clumsily onto the boat. She was careful not to grasp hold of him, steadying herself with her forearm against his arm. At once in the boat Sidney was aware of the scent he so loved. It came from her hair as she stood before him. He breathed in deeply and understood how his senses calmed whenever he came to smell the fragrance. He was soothed by the presence of Charlotte.</p><p>Sidney started to row, taking a moment to formulate what he wanted to say. He began with a question.<br/>
“Why is it when I finally have a chance of happiness I cannot accept the fact?” Pondering on Eliza, and Tom’s expectation of a timely announcement had made Sidney realise his expectation of happiness with Eliza was an illusion, there was something far bigger and more important right in front of him. </p><p>Charlotte listened and requested clarification before she would offer her opinion. Sidney noticed she had grown from the young girl who offered her opinions too freely. Sidney continued. </p><p>“I had convinced myself I was destined to remain alone. That I was ill suited for matrimony.” Sidney knew being alone wasn’t something he desired, but convincing himself it was the better option had been easy. No more heartbreak. It was the sense of loneliness that had unsettled him. After he’d enjoyed the company of Charlotte and the feeling of being in something bigger than just himself, it had become hard to live with. They had acted so well together, as a team. With Old Stringer’s leg, and the search for Georgiana. Even at the cricket match. Each time Sidney was aware, without Charlotte, things would not have worked out well. And almost as if it was the insight he needed, Charlotte spoke.</p><p>“I don’t believe anyone is unsuited to marriage, not even you. It’s just a question of compatibility.”<br/>
The word compatibility hit Sidney like a bolt from the blue. She was right of course. No amount of money or beauty mattered if there was no compatibility. He asked Charlotte to take up the oars, and with his hands covering hers they rowed together, in unison, moving smoothly as the boat cut through the water. The symbolism of the two of them working together was not lost on Sidney. Charlotte too seemed to relax. Her small hands fitted so well under his. As he stared into her eyes, he realised he could at last breathe. All pretence fell away and the moment together felt perfect. Sadly it was only a brief moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The End of the Day, the final Insights of Sidney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney stood rapidly, from shock, without an idea of what he should do. The boat rocked precariously. He nodded towards Eliza, a lone figure on the bank, a look of anguish across her features, Sidney briefly noted. He settled the boat and with his back to Charlotte rowed quickly to the bank. He felt a burning in his cheeks. Snapped so suddenly from their intimate moment, Sidney felt almost lightheaded. He had been lost in his thoughts and her deep brown eyes. He secured the boat with concentration, bringing his mind back to now and jumped out. He immediately turned to help Charlotte on to the bank, but without a look in his direction and ignoring his outstretched hand, she stepped carefully back onto dry land. Sidney dropped his head in mild disappointment and embarrassment. With a quick “excuse me”, Charlotte was off towards the marquees. He did not see the confusion in her eyes. Sidney walked towards Eliza and offered his arm. He suggested they got refreshments. </p><p>“Practising Sidney? Surely that’s tantamount to cheating?” Eliza, tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, and raised a light teasing tone to her voice. Fully aware Sidney knew she was not referring to rowing, her heart bled and a chill strengthened her spine. She had never considered he no longer returned her affections. Even at the Rout, she’d seen the dance between Sidney and this interloper, but dismissed it. Their week together had been everything she’d expected. He was attentive, mostly, and her friends had welcomed him. She had even sat more closely to him than was polite, drawn to him as he drove the carriage. But the look on his face was unmistakable. She’d seen it before of course, so long ago. He used to look at you like that, she heard her inner doubting voice say. Eliza gripped Sidney’s arm, needing his strength to support her. She would show no hurt, but galvanise herself for the fight. A fight she knew she would win. There would soon be an opportunity to put the farm girl in her place. </p><p>After some gentle conversation, light refreshments and a gathering of her best acquaintances, Eliza decided to approach the cosy tete a tete of Lady Susan and Miss Heywood. She meandered gently through the crowd knowing Sidney and her entourage would follow. Lady Susan had been so polite and interested earlier, Eliza had no qualms she would not be warmly welcomed. <br/>With her best, most charming smile Eliza asked to join the pair.</p><p>“And what is the topic of discussion?” Eliza rather hoped it would be fashion or the season, so she could use her expertise in those subjects to her advantage. </p><p>Lady Susan looked very charmingly around and announced.</p><p>“We were just discussing marriage. What is your opinion of marriage Mr Parker?”</p><p>Eliza stifled a giggle. She quite enjoyed the discomfort she saw on Sidney’s face as he squirmed and felt of an answer. Eliza knew how he hated being put on the spot, particularly by someone as important as Lady Susan. She noted he shifted on his feet and drew in his breath. </p><p>“Ahh, I cannot speak of it with any authority I’m afraid.” Sidney smiled politely and relaxed somewhat, feeling he had dodged a trap set for him. He let the conversation be driven by the ladies. </p><p>Eliza saw her opportunity. She would deflect attention away from poor Sidney, who could be relied upon in these circumstances, to put his foot in it. It was her chance to find out more about the farm girl and her intentions towards Sidney. </p><p>“What about you Miss Heywood? You are of marrying age, it must be much on your mind?” Eliza stood back, her words imparting exactly what she wished. Miss Heywood would soon be past her prime, the need for a suitor must weigh heavily.<br/>The impertinence of the reply rather shocked Eliza. A pretence at not being interested in marriage at all. How could that be? An obvious denial of interest to hide her true feelings for Sidney, perhaps. She could not possibly wish to remain unmarried. Eliza sensed some unease and continued her clever questioning. She was sure to make her point.</p><p>“There must be a boy in your village that has caught your eye?” Eliza watched closely for a flicker of emotion from Miss Heywood. She briefly thought she detected a glance towards Sidney. Lady Susan spoke for her.</p><p>“Why should Charlotte be limited to her village?” How helpful of wonderful Lady Susan, to enable her the opportunity to pile on the agony. Eliza smiled.</p><p>“I always think it helps to share a common background, that’s all. Miss Heywood is hardly likely to meet a kindred spirit in this company.” Eliza looked for the reaction. She could just as easily have said ‘run back to your farm Miss Heywood, you do not belong here’. Eliza was most satisfied with herself. Lady Susan once again interjected.</p><p>“And why not?” Another opportunity! How pleasing. Eliza could not wait to jab with another cutting remark. <br/>“I just imagine she must find all our London talk unspeakably tedious. Wouldn’t you agree Sidney?” Eliza was ready to bask in the warm appreciation she expected from Sidney, for her wit and humour. She looked towards him. He seemed somewhat uneasy.</p><p>“I’m sure Charlotte would much rather be sat somewhere quietly reading Heraclitus” Eliza laughed with great glee. The perfect put down. Sidney fully understood the situation and his insult delighted Eliza. Calling her by her first name, showed his disdain for her. She really wasn’t much more than the help. A chance now to look empathetic towards poor Miss Heywood and deal the final blow.</p><p>“Sidney! You are wicked. That will not help her find a husband.” Eliza’s entourage continued with their chuckling. Charlotte spoke up calmly. </p><p>“You are quite right Mrs Campion. I am a farmer’s daughter. What could I possibly have in common with anyone here? Excuse me.” With that she left. Exactly as Eliza had hoped. Eliza gave Lady Susan a triumphant smile. She was greeted with a cold look, but paid it no heed. There was no doubt in her mind, who had won that little exchange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sidney, finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney accompanied Eliza from the riverbank to the refreshment tent. He was introduced to a number of her hangers on. He tried to put the cherished rowing from his mind and forget the feel of Charlotte’s warm hands in his. There was still business to be done and a professional stance to maintain. He found it difficult to hold an interest in the prattle going on around him. </p><p>Before he had noticed, they had strayed into a meeting with Lady Susan and Charlotte. Sidney found Lady Susan a little sharp witted and he would have preferred to keep at a distance. Ladies of such societal expertise unnerved him. Standing opposite Charlotte had the same effect. Before he was able to collect his wits, he was flummoxed by Lady Susan’s question. It was of course Sidney’s habit to avoid answering anything in the definitive and he sidestepped the question of what he thought of marriage rather deftly. He watched in dismay, as Eliza took hold of the conversation, quizzing Charlotte on her marriage considerations. He found the sentence ‘no one I wish to marry’ oddly painful, but he was glad to be of less interest to the ladies overall. Unfortunately Sidney was brought to earth with a thump by the next question that left Eliza’s lips. </p><p>“There must be a boy in your village that has caught your eye?”</p><p>He had never let the thought enter his mind that there could be someone in her affections already. A long held friendship since childhood or an understanding perhaps between families. Ice settled in his veins and he glared at Eliza for her rude and prying inquisition, his irritation peaked. As he regarded her, his insight into Eliza’s darker side momentarily shocked Sidney. He saw the steely determination to win at all cost, without a kind thought towards the object of her disparaging remarks. Eliza really was singularly cold hearted. </p><p>When Eliza turned to him for his opinion, he fumbled for a supportive and affectionate comment, in the hope of showing his loyalty to Charlotte and dispelling the tension between them. His mind still reeling from the idea of there being another in her life, he stumbled. But a flash recall of their discussion of literature down at the river came to him. If he referred to their time together and something only they had shared, she would understand his support for her. Sidney chose to address Charlotte informally, to further demonstrate their closeness and friendship. </p><p>“I am sure Charlotte would rather be sat somewhere quietly reading Heraclitus.” As laughter reached his ears, Sidney realised his comment had been entirely misconstrued. The disappointment weakened him and his head dropped momentarily as he heard Eliza speak.</p><p>“Sidney! You are wicked. That will not help her find a husband.” There was more laughter as Sidney tried to find something that might help the situation. He heard Charlotte's clear and measured tone, as she defended herself. With one derogatory glance towards him, she was gone. Sidney did not wait. He excused himself instantly and without thinking, followed Charlotte. She had taken off at great speed and Sidney marched quickly to catch her. She stood, turned from him under a tarpaulin where the Sanditon dressmaker had set up a stall. As he found her, he decided to call her more formally.</p><p>“Miss Heywood?” She chose to move swiftly away and Sidney found himself chasing after her again. <br/>“Wait, wait, wait. I only ask for a moment.” Charlotte stood before him, defiantly.</p><p>“Well?” She demanded. Her pained features and a solitary tear on her cheek left him utterly speechless. He could do no more than stare, but stirred himself to apologise.</p><p>“I hope you were not too offended by Mrs Campion? It was only meant in jest.” Even as he spoke, the words felt woefully inadequate. </p><p>Charlotte grimaced, her eyes reflected a look of hurt and anguish while she tried to appear normally polite.<br/>“Is that all I am to you? A source of amusement?” Her words hit him like punches to the face. Sidney had no idea what to reply. He stuttered.</p><p>“No. Of course not. You are…” He stopped himself. This was not the moment to tell her she was important to him. He apologised, for his own behaviour this time.<br/>“Forgive me.”<br/>“On the contrary, you’ve done me a great service. I am no longer in any doubt how you regard me.” Charlotte turned and tried once more to flee from him. Sidney could not stand it. He grasped at her before she was out reach, stopping her. Charlotte looked at him, all pretence at politeness gone.</p><p>“What? What is it you want from me?” The agony in her face, pained him, and left him unable to breathe, still no words came. <br/>“Please, be kind enough to leave me alone.” This time Sidney knew he had to let her go. He watched as she walked away, not turning, but striding purposely, hiding her sorrow and tears. Her words echoed in his head. What did he want from her? <br/>Eliza came from nowhere and spoke up behind him. </p><p>“I see you've apologised for your little faux pas, Sidney. How sweet of you.” Eliza was certain she had vanquished the mouse. Now to turn on the charm with Sidney. </p><p>“You know, London society is quite vicious. Miss Heywood would never tolerate it. Not like you and I.” She squeezed his arm and looked up into his eyes. They strolled together down to the river for the start of the Gentlemen’s Rowing. As they got to the bank, they parted and Eliza wished him luck.</p><p>“Good luck Sidney. I’m certain you will win the race.” Eliza took her time to release his arm, ensuring he knew he had already won her affections. She watched as he walked away, cutting a dash through the long grass, with a long legged swagger that made her feel quite giddy. He was exquisite in every way. Eliza’s entourage of ladies gathered about her.</p><p>Sidney waited down at the starting line with Arthur, for Tom’s arrival. His mind was in turmoil. Throughout the day he had felt more and more drawn towards Charlotte and increasingly irritable with Eliza. It wasn’t her fault. Eliza was exactly the girl she had always been, but Sidney knew himself to be changed. Charlotte’s words echoed in his head. She wanted nothing from him, except to be left alone. He spied her sitting at the table, making notes as the rowing teams congregated. Tom appeared and a spirited discussion with Arthur ensued. Sidney took little notice. He had damaged the delicate understanding he had with Miss Heywood. After the promising conversation in the morning, to this afternoon in the boat and then her running from him. He was displeased with himself, and could blame no other. It had all been his own doing. He put his energies and concentration into the race. As he readied the boat for cast off, he saw Charlotte walk towards the bank and call a cheery “good luck Mr Stringer.” It occurred to Sidney this was entirely deliberate on Charlotte’s part, to show her partiality for another. As had appeared, when he arrived with Eliza. He used his ill temper to best effect and threw all his might into the oars. </p><p>It was a close race, with Arthur keeping time and shouting encouragement. But Sidney felt the usual strain of full responsibility. Tom did his best but physical exercise was not his forte. They were beaten by a short margin by Young Stringer’s crew. Men younger, fitter and stronger than Sidney. The exertion had calmed him a little and he stood aching but relaxed as he watched Young Stringer collect the Rowing Cup from Lady Susan. Spirits were high among the crowd and many workers cheered the victory. Stringer walked towards Sidney receiving congratulations all around. Sidney joined in to applaud him. Stringer stopped, drew himself to his full height and looked directly at Sidney, as an equal. </p><p>“Thank you Sir. Not the prize I was after.” Sidney blinked. The surprise at being spoken to by Stringer in such a fashion quickly passed as he came to realise Stringer’s suggested regard for Charlotte. It was the second time he felt a sting of jealousy, far worse this time, as Stringer’s feelings might possibly be returned by Charlotte. His words had jolted Sidney and given him the insight to understand the strength of his affection for Charlotte.</p><p>As the crowds dispersed, Tom rallied Arthur and Sidney to help conclude matters pertaining to the regatta. Helpers were paid, stalls cleared away and takings counted. Sidney felt relief as the day seemed to draw to a close. He was tired, his back ached and his head swam with possibilities. None were good. As he considered an evening in the Tavern with Babbers and Crowe, he saw Eliza before him, waiting patiently beside the river. </p><p>“You didn’t have to wait for me you know.” He had almost forgotten her, having thought she would leave Sanditon when all her friends departed. </p><p>Eliza looked earnestly into his face and took hold of his hands. </p><p>“I have waited ten years. What’s another quarter of an hour? The truth is now that I have found you again, I can scarcely bring myself to let you out of my sight.” Sidney felt uncomfortable, sensing feelings from Eliza he knew he no longer shared. He interjected.</p><p>“Eliza, I..” But she did not allow him to thwart her.</p><p>“You know I never lost hope, that we would stand beside each other once more. And here we are. Fate has gifted us a second chance.” Eliza’s eyes sparkled brightly as she spoke. Her hands holding his, trembled very slightly. It was a small sign Eliza felt uncertain of him. He sighed. It was wholly unfair of him to allow Eliza to believe they had a future together, when he knew they did not. </p><p>Sidney squeezed her hands gently and looked into the perfect face he had adored for so long. </p><p>“Eliza, I am not the man I was . And you are no longer the girl I knew. Look at you. The most elegant and in demand society hostess. How can I keep you from your world, trapped in a provincial town, after all you have seen and experienced. You deserve more than me, the outlier, holding you back.”<br/>Eliza’s eyes grew wide with fear.</p><p>“No Sidney! You can come back to London with me. We can rule the season together. All doors will open. I can ensure it. We will…”</p><p>“You would not be happy Eliza. With me beside you. And I would not be happy in London. It would destroy us both. You want the world. I am happy here, in Sanditon.” As Eliza understood his words to be true, their grasped hands grew limp, and their fingers slipped from each other’s hold. Sidney looked into Eliza’s tear filled eyes, feeling the hot prickle of tears in his own. Eliza was the first to break away. She snapped into cool indifference and detachment. </p><p>“I should go. It’s a long journey back to town and I have appointments in the morning. Lady Susan has promised to call.” Eliza straightened her dress and checked her bonnet. She nodded then bustled in the direction of the town, taking quick short steps. <br/>Sidney strode beside her.</p><p>“Let me accompany you to your carriage, at least.” He didn’t want her leaving like this, so obviously distressed. <br/>“No need.” Eliza continued to walk, not daring to look at him. Sidney could see she was crying but desperate to hide her feelings from him. He took her arm and stopped her. Eliza crumbled. She tried to hide her face in her handkerchief. Sidney stood before her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her to him. Leaning against his chest, she sobbed. Sidney just held her, allowing the sobs to leave her shaking body. After some time, Eliza stilled.</p><p>“I know it’s too late. It’s been too long. I just hoped. You have changed Sidney. You are still the wonderful man I fell in love with, but so much more. I saw the light return to your eyes here today and it was not because of me. Go to her, Miss Heywood. I know she has your heart. Leave me now. I just can’t..” Eliza turned from him and fled. He watched as she reached her carriage and jumped in quickly, her servants closed the door and the carriage took off at pace. Her small ashen face peered through the window as the carriage drew away. Sidney stood and watched until her carriage was completely out of sight. A weight sat in his heart.</p><p>Sidney decided an evening without thought, in the presence of his friends and a large amount of whiskey might restore him. He turned into the Tavern and found Crowe and Babbington discussing the day’s events jovially. <br/>“Ah! Second Place Sidney at last.” Crowe raised a half filled glass to him. Babbington giggled, knowing quite well how much Sidney hated to lose. </p><p>“You are a fine one Crowe, I believe you owe me five pounds, since you didn’t win either.” Sidney relaxed in the amusing company of his dearest friends. He took a large gulp of whiskey emptying his glass in one. The heat grew in his throat and down into his stomach releasing the tension he held. This evening he would put aside his troubles. Or at least that is what he hoped. </p><p>“What of Eliza, Sidney? You seemed quite comfortable together today.” Babington scrutinised Sidney closely. He noted the tension in his brow at the mention of Eliza. </p><p>Sidney gave him a steady glare. He had no wish to speak of her.<br/>“Another bottle I think.” He waved towards the serving maid. </p><p>“If not Eliza, then perhaps you’d like to explain your rowing practice? You were seen, you know,” Crowe poured Sidney an even larger measure of whisky, avoiding a deathly stare. Sidney emptied his glass in one gulp again. Babbington and Crowe shared a moment of raised eyebrows. It was obvious Sidney was in quite desperate spirits. </p><p>“Cards gentlemen?” Sidney evaded the question and shuffled the deck. They played a few rounds, and Sidney with great concentration won many hands. Noticing the whiskey mellow him, Babbington made another attempt at drawing out some information from Sidney. </p><p>“Will you accompany us back to London tomorrow? I imagine Eliza will not wish to be parted from you for too long.” He sat back to regard Sidney’s expression. </p><p>Sidney’s head rolled forward. The weight of it suddenly felt too much. He groaned. <br/>“I have explained to Mrs Campion that I will not be seeing her in London.” Crowe choked on his whiskey, Babbington’s mouth fell open in shock.</p><p>“Sidney? What happened. She didn’t reject you? Not again?”<br/>Sidney aggrieved by his friends prying replied with a bit of a roar.</p><p>“She did not reject me, not this time, nor before. I would prefer it left unspoken.” He reached for the whiskey decanter once again. Sidney slowly lifted his head.</p><p>“If you must know, I told her to leave.” Babbington looked up, shaken.</p><p>“Well! Glad you can see the wood for the trees. Now. What next?”</p><p>Crowe stirred in his seat, slurring a little. <br/>“The lovely Miss Heywood and her rowing skills perhaps?” There was an awkward silence as they waited for Sidney’s reaction. Sidney’s face cracked into a rueful smile.</p><p>“Well she told me to leave her alone, so I assume that ship has sailed. Straight into the arms of Young Stringer.” <br/>“Really Sidney? Unlike you to give up so easily?” Babbington tried to shake Sidney from his reverie.</p><p>“Stringer? Who bowled you out, Babbers? And won the rowing today? A mighty fine young man. A lady could do much worse.” Crowe could not help his goading. He took his life in his hands and flicked Sidney’s cravat tails out from his waistcoat. Sidney continued to stare at the table, seeming not to notice, except for a tense flicker across his jaw.</p><p>“I think you need to tell her, Sidney. Otherwise, how will she ever know?” Babbington passed Sidney his top hat, jabbing it at him to wake him from his melancholy. On the second jab, Sidney snatched it from him. The decision made. He would speak to Charlotte now. His chair scraped across the floor as he stood, and without a word he walked out. </p><p>Crowe looked curiously at Babbington.<br/>“Good grief man. What have you done?”</p><p>Sidney walked into the cool evening air. He tightened his cravat and smoothed down his waistcoat. It wouldn’t do to look disheveled. He walked into Trafalgar House and put down his hat. He took in a deep breath and headed towards the study, hoping to find Charlotte. As he entered the room, he found her. A look of irritation on her face. Sidney stayed in the doorway, fully aware the smell of whiskey on his breath would not enamour him to Charlotte.  </p><p>“If you are looking for your brother…” Charlotte started, but Sidney needed to interrupt. He was in a hurry to say what needed to be said and did not wish to be sidetracked. <br/>“I’m not. As a matter of fact I was looking for you.” Sidney waited. <br/>Charlotte regarded him with more defiance. </p><p>“I thought you and Mrs Campion would be heading back to London.” She raised her chin determinedly. Sidney could see Charlotte trying to hold in emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. He steadied himself to impart his feelings as simply as he could.</p><p>“She’s already left. I decided against joining her. On reflection I realised I would rather be here.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was careful not to come any closer and held his hands firmly behind his back, as they trembled slightly.<br/>“I am a great deal less than perfect. You’ve made me all too aware of that. But for whatever it’s worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I’m with you. Sidney dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to continue looking at her. He wanted to leave as quickly as he could, before he lost all composure.</p><p>“That is all.” He took his leave and left Trafalgar House. He had no taste to rejoin his friends in the Tavern and turned instead to the Crowne, where he entered his chambers and collapsed on his bed. Sleep overcame him rapidly and unburdened his soul of the torment of the day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eliza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought I had finished, but no, I had to do Eliza justice and see things from her point of view.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her carriage pulled away and headed for Sanditon, Eliza felt contentment. Beside her sat the man she had waited her whole marriage for. She moved very delicately towards him and let her leg come to rest against his. </p><p>“My goodness it is early. I only ever greet the dawn on the way home from a jolly good party. I hope you don’t mind if I sleep Sidney?” Eliza looked up at him and received a gracious smile.</p><p>“I don’t mind at all.” Eliza closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Before allowing herself to drift off, she leant her head delicately against his shoulder. After a moment she felt his strong arm move around her shoulders and she was pulled into his chest. Now comfortably nestled against him, she breathed in the smell of him. She felt his fingers gently pull at her bonnet ribbons and her bonnet was lifted from her head. Eliza let her forehead come to rest against his neck. A satisfied smile played on her lips. Eliza was in heaven, the warm masculine arms she had waited so long to feel around her again. Heaven indeed. She thought of their week together and wondered when the proposal would come. Would he wait until after the Regatta, after she had met his family, perhaps on the journey back to London? Eliza was sure the wait would not be long. With that happy thought, she drifted into a glorious sleep held comfortably in Sidney’s arms.</p><p>Several hours later the gentle rocking of the carriage ceased and Eliza woke to the sight of Sanditon’s main square. It was just as she remembered it. Her staff unloaded their bags and Sidney helped her down from the carriage. He took her arm and walked her into the Crowne Hotel. It was a little dingy and not at all to her taste, but Eliza gritted her teeth and thanked Sidney. She even managed to say something pleasant about the room. Sidney had picked the top floor for her and the views of the beach were, wide.</p><p>“Well, I can see everything from up here. The whole town laid out from one prospect and the beach from the other. Quite makes up for the dull wallpaper.” With her maid otherwise engaged in retrieving her bag, Eliza took the chance to speak privately to Sidney. </p><p>“Where might your room be Sidney? I do hope you are not too far away.” Eliza raised her eyes towards him, then quickly looked away to affect innocence and appear demure.**</p><p>“My rooms are on the floor below Eliza. Yours are the only rooms on this level. You will not be disturbed.” Sidney looked to be about to leave, and with her maid possibly arriving at any moment, Eliza had to think quickly.</p><p>“Perhaps I should like to be disturbed?” She hoped her smile would impart her meaning without having to go into detail. She saw a reddening in Sidney’s cheeks as he nodded and backed out of her room. That was enough.</p><p>“I shall call a little later, so we may visit Tom.” Sidney left her chambers and hurried to his own to change from his dusty travelling clothes. </p><p>Eliza looked out of the window at the scene below. Sanditon had grown. There was shops and market stalls, more people than she remembered and it had a bustling air to it. The sight did not cheer her. She missed the wide, tree lined avenues of London. Her maid arrived with her trunk and Eliza changed from her travelling dress into a satin lilac, perfect for an afternoon with soon to be new family. </p><p>After a little rest and recuperation Eliza felt quite renewed. Perhaps the sea air really was a tonic. She looked out across the cliffs towards Sanditon House. The pain of seeing it again briefly made her breathless. Her old ancestral home, stood magnificent gleaming gold in the afternoon sunlight. She felt the unstoppable need to be close to it again. She ran down the stairs, ensuring she did so quietly, not to alert Sidney to her leaving. She crossed the square quickly and headed for the hill path to Sanditon House. Along the route she passed the church and stopped to stand before her father’s headstone.</p><p>Forever missed, Baronet Frederick Beechamp, husband, father, founder of Sanditon. Eliza shed some tears, as she often still did when she thought of him. Now passed some thirteen years, Eliza still felt the pain of missing him. She gave a cursory glance towards her mother’s marble mausoleum situated at the front of the small church’s graveyard incongruously large against the neat rows of gold Sanditon rock headstones dotted around it. She briefly read the words inscripted on the white marble. Lady Eloise Beechamp, forever mourned mother of Freddie. A light has gone out in my life. </p><p>A snarl crossed Eliza’s face. Freddie. Everything was his fault. All of it. Her aggression swelled, and she dug her nails into her palms as her delicate hands formed angry fists. </p><p>Eliza continued her walk to Sanditon House deep in thought. She walked through the park, noting the deer and passed the asses enclosure. As she neared the house it looked desolate. Not the happy family home she remembered. The Butler came to the door and informed Eliza Lady Denham was indisposed and unable to entertain visitors. Disappointed not to be allowed in, Eliza walked back along the cliffs. She cut a rather lonely figure as she walked. This did not go unnoticed by Sir Edward looking out of the window as he sat with the gravely ill Lady Denham.</p><p>** prior to the Eliza/Sidney deleted scene being released I wrote that they arrived the morning of the regatta, but we now know they arrived the day before. This gives us an extra night in Sanditon which we did not know about, so I've included it here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Back in Sanditon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Eliza walked back towards the town of Sanditon, she remembered how much she hated the place. The smallness, the rough busyness of it. The fishermen’s boats bobbed about on the horizon as she gazed out to sea. How she hated those too. She recalled how much Sanditon had taken from her, altering her life forever. Perhaps now after so many years, some of those wrongs could be put right. She was glad to return to her rooms in the Crowne, to shut out the town from her thoughts. She readied herself for Sidney’s arrival and a pleasant dinner with the Parkers. </p><p>Sidney knocked on her door at precisely six o’clock. He escorted her down the stairs and across the square to Trafalgar House. <br/>As they entered the hallway a collection of rambunctious children threw themselves towards Sidney. Eliza side stepped them deftly, not wanting sticky fingers on her best satin. With a practiced icy stare, she was able to convey her disapproval of such behaviour and the children duly shrank away. Eliza beamed. Tom and Mary appeared in the hallway and welcomed her most warmly. It has been so many years, well ten in fact, since she had last met Mary. She recalled her as a stunning and vivacious young woman who beamed sunshine. Eliza studied her face now. Tired, worn, lined and grey. Such was the face of a woman with children and a husband like Tom. Eliza felt some pity for her. She would definitely spare herself and Sidney these trials. A life the poets would envy was much more her style. Travel, events, society and joy, without the needless stresses of toil or family. </p><p>Tom, on the other hand, looked unchanged by the years. He was still over enthusiastic, marginally too loud to be polite and far too exuberant. He showed Eliza into the Study and proudly indicated his life’s work. The fully developed town of Sanditon laid out in model form in the centre of the room. It made Eliza shudder. Memories of her father flooded back. His drawings of Sanditon developments scattered over his desk. His love of the place and its people taking his time and ultimately his life. Eliza could not contain herself. </p><p>“I can see you have a very vivid imagination Tom. What a wonderful pipe dream.” Tom’s face stagnated somewhat, unsure of how to react. Sidney spoke up for him.</p><p>“I shall show you around later. The building work is coming along nicely. The first phase is almost complete and then finance will be released for the next stage of development.”</p><p>Eliza really tried to withhold her sneer but to no avail.</p><p>“What a very generous or perhaps very stupid investor you must have. As a business this makes no sense whatsoever. I do hope you haven’t money sunk into this wild scheme Sidney?” Sidney looked aghast, but it was Tom who stepped in this time.<br/>“Lady Denham is most astute I assure you. Her investment will be tripled, quadrupled even.”</p><p>Eliza scoffed.<br/>“I might have known that old battleaxe would be involved. I must say extorting money from the elderly and feeble minded is poorly done, Tom.” </p><p>Sidney, gradually growing more angry, decided it was time to move things along. </p><p>“Mary, is there time for a stroll before supper. Perhaps the children would like a run on the beach?” Mary looked rather relieved.<br/>“Oh that would be marvellous. Thank you. I have some things to do, so if you wouldn’t mind I’d be most grateful.” Sidney called the children and turned towards Tom who looked white and a little sheepish.</p><p>“I, I, err, have some paperwork to finish Sidney. I’ll umm, catch you up.”</p><p>Sidney offered his arm to Eliza, waved the children out into the hallway and made to leave the house. Eliza stopped abruptly. <br/>“Will the nanny be joining us? Or the maid? Or whoever manages your rabble Mary. You can’t possibly want us to take care of them ourselves. We might lose one.” Eliza giggled, but fixed Mary with a stony look in her eyes. Sidney gave her an odd look.<br/>“Of course, of course.” Mary tried to hide her shock at the thought of a lost child and rang hurriedly for nanny to accompany them. </p><p>Eliza grasped Sidney’s arm and allowed him to lead her out of the house. The children skipped before them and nanny ran alongside, keeping them in order. </p><p>Inside Trafalgar House Tom and Mary sighed with relief, and then giggled.</p><p>“I had forgotten how truly appalling that woman is.” Tom sighed. “I never understood what he saw in her.”</p><p>“Well, she’s beautiful, witty and rich and he’s been in love with her memory for a decade. Poor Sidney. Love really is blind.” Having recovered from the giggles, Mary looked wistful and a little sad. Then she remembered an important task. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Charlotte’s door.</p><p>“My dear, I suggest you have supper with Georgiana and Mrs Griffiths this evening. Tom will talk business with Sidney all night. It will be so tiresome. Take the chocolate pudding Mrs Hodges has made.” Charlotte, who had hidden in her room since seeing Eliza’s arrival, felt blessed to be excused an evening with the Parkers and in particular, Eliza. </p><p>As the sun set over the sand, turning the sky a very pretty pink, Eliza walked beside Sidney. She hoped her shoes would not be stained by salt from the damp sand, or her hem ruined. The clean streets of London where she could walk without such worrying thoughts seemed so far away from this quite barbarous place. Sidney was quiet and seemed deep in thought. She squeezed his arm gently as they strolled, in what Eliza believed was companionable silence. </p><p>Dinner with the Parker family was exactly as Eliza had envisaged. Arthur, now a grown man, but in stature only, behaved much as he did as the small child she remembered. He ate and spoke both too much and too quickly, and no one took much notice of him, except for Diana. Diana in turn had matured into a handsome woman but with far too many ills, worries and phobias to ever interest a man. Eliza, always keen on a new project, decided she would find Diana a suitable husband by Michaelmas. After many prying questions on likes and dislikes Eliza decided to say no more until her plans were well under foot. Mary spoke politely through dinner, asking Eliza about her life in Yorkshire, which she had no wish to elaborate or dwell on. Tom remained thankfully silent. After a little time Sidney enquired.</p><p>“What of your house guest, Mary?” It had taken Sidney quite some time to slip his question into the conversation and he hoped it would go unremarked. </p><p>“Charlotte is dining with Georgiana this evening. She has been out of spirits since her return from London. I hope you will call on her Sidney?” Mary, as many others, was worried for Georgiana. She had taken to her bed and refused all visitors, except Charlotte, since her return to Sanditon. </p><p>“I shall call on her in the morning Mary.” Sidney hid his disappointment at Charlotte’s absence he believed quite well. Eliza’s interest was suddenly peaked.</p><p>“Oh Georgiana? I must meet her Sidney. How exotic to have a ward from so far afield.” <br/>“In due course I am sure.” Knowing Georgiana as he did, the last thing Sidney would do was parade her before Eliza for inspection. </p><p>“You do the girl a terrible disservice Sidney. She should be finished in Paris, or London, not dreary old Sanditon. Oh, we must bring her out! There is still time. She can come to me in London. I’ll see she is invited to the best events. Leave everything to me.” Sidney smiled, an odd smile that pulled his lips tight, and gave a look one might expect from stepping on a sharp stone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Regatta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner with the Parkers had been pleasant. Eliza always enjoyed a soirée and lots of company. She regaled them all with stories of the London season, her travels with Campion, and the family estate. Everyone laughed politely and Eliza was certain she had been a great success. Sidney was quiet, but that was his way. As it grew late, he suggested it was time to retire. Eliza thanked everyone for the splendid evening and company, and looked forward to the Regatta in the morning. With no family of her own, estranged from her brother, and her parents long dead, Eliza felt the love of a close family bond around her. She found it uplifting and considered how wonderful being part of such a loving family would be. She took Sidney’s arm for the short walk to the Crowne. They climbed the stairs of the hotel to her third floor rooms. Eliza grew tense with excitement. How could she keep him beside her for a little longer? </p><p>“I have a fine port Sidney, if you would like to join me?” Eliza was not yet ready to be parted from him. She hoped to be able to entice him. Sidney looked down at her, quite tenderly but with hesitation.</p><p>“I will see you in the morning Eliza. I bid you goodnight.” He bowed slowly and took his leave, walking down the stairs. She watched as he disappeared, then she turned, quite sadly, to unlock her bedchamber. Sidney, always the gentleman. What a pity. <br/>Eliza readied herself for bed alone. She had dismissed her maid before dinner, in the hope that Sidney would spend even just a short while with her. No matter. The excitement of the next day with him, when all her friends would arrive from London to see them together, was a great thrill. </p><p>Eliza woke early. She chose her gold pelisse to wear for the Regatta. She wasn’t sure why she chose that particular garment, but there was something in her mind. She was drawn to the colour gold. She dressed quickly, her maid was instructed to pinch in her stays more firmly than normal. Eliza was determined to look her best. She didn’t have to wait long for Sidney to come calling and they stepped out into the sunshine together. He took her on a tour of Sanditon from the oldest parts of the town she remembered well, to the new streets and buildings that Tom was creating.</p><p>Eliza felt just as she did when they spent their first summer together. They would walk down to the beach, just as they were now. It was as if no time had passed, save for the tales Eliza could tell of travels to Venice, and the canals, the clippers in full sail, and the stallion races. She entertained Sidney with all manner of stories of hunts and balls, parties and gentry. They finally arrived at the Sandcastle Competition. Eliza spotted the Parker children boisterously building their castles, but she also noticed a young girl, sitting with them, fully engrossed in their activities. There was something familiar about her. Eliza couldn’t quite place her memory. As they stepped up, she nodded towards the girl. Sidney seemed far more interested in his nephew, whom he tossed in the air, before allowing him to continue with his sandcastle building. </p><p>“Who did you say that girl was?” Eliza was curious and a memory was returning. Was that not the girl she had seen him dancing with at the Rout? Sidney seemed quite nonplussed when he spoke of her, but Eliza sensed something. Surely not an interest in a young girl who thought it acceptable to sit on damp sand and play with children? </p><p>They continued their stroll along the beach and took a peek in the bathing machines. Eliza thought them quite preposterous. Why would any lady wish to disrobe in public and lower themselves into cold water? Eliza could not see the fun in it. She reminded Sidney of his enjoyment of swimming in the lake at Lord Babbington’s estate, and coyly admitted to occasionally observing him, as a young girl. </p><p>“You watched us?” Sidney laughed with surprise.</p><p>“Oh from a very great distance, Sidney. And without opera glasses, although I wished for them.” Eliza laughed joyfully. It was wonderful to see him smile so broadly. He seemed to rarely smile and his countenance was so serious. She hoped he had no worries or troubles, but if there were some, she was sure she could solve them. </p><p>As the morning drew on Eliza greeted her London friends and Sidney was required by Tom for some business matters. So they parted briefly and Eliza felt, quite reluctantly. She set about showing her friends the quaintness of Sanditon, as they mingled with all manner of gentry from the London set. As she gossiped, she noted Miss Heywood pop up again. This time with no lesser personage than Lady Susan Worcester herself. Eliza watched as the two ladies spoke confidentially some distance from her. She wondered what the connection could be between a lady of such standing and what appeared to be a local village girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lady Susan turned from her young companion and directed her attention towards Eliza. How immensely gratifying to meet Lady Worcester at last. They chatted for quite some time, finding they had many friends in common and were due at most of the same events over the season. Eliza invited Lady Susan to call on her and was thrilled when an invitation was extended to her, to take Tea with Lady Susan when back in London. From the corner of her eye Eliza noticed Sidney walk alone in the direction of the river. A perplexing thought disturbed Eliza. He was not as attentive as she’d hoped. After some refreshments and a stroll around the stalls showcasing Sanditon’s best efforts at high fashion, Eliza directed her entourage towards the river. As it turned out this was not the best idea. </p><p>They walked through the small copse to arrive at the full view of the river, Eliza saw a sight she wished she could not see. She would have preferred her friends not to see it either. There mid stream, in a tiny rowing boat was Sidney, with Miss Heywood. Unaccompanied. Worst still, they were sharing a set of oars. It looked suspiciously like their hands were touching. Eliza watched for a few moments, grateful her friends had continued walking on, either politely ignoring the spectacle before them, or hopefully oblivious to it. Eliza stared as her blood ran cold and her throat dried. Fear gripped her. The fear of losing him again, after only such a short time of being reunited. Sidney was smiling, a broad unaffected smile she had not seen since, well, the moment they’d met at the Rout. A temper bubbled inside Eliza. Whatever did that slip of a girl think she was doing getting into a boat with Sidney? Her Sidney. He seemed in a trance. Eliza had to put a stop to it. She called out across the river.<br/>“Sidney!” She was gratified to see him stand quickly and look embarrassed. He turned around and rowed back to the bank, sitting with his back to Miss Heywood. Eliza was pleased to see Miss Heywood looking despondent and uncomfortable, not at all sure what to do with the oars she had been left with. </p><p>Eliza waited at a distance, her temper still seething. She allowed time for Miss Heywood to leave the boat, which she did very swiftly, scampering off at a quick pace, and not looking behind. Then Eliza slowly approached. </p><p>“Practising Sidney? Isn’t that tantamount to cheating?” She couldn’t help herself. If there had been less chance of them being overheard she might have asked what he thought he was doing, risking his reputation and that of an innocent girl’s. <br/>Sidney just looked sheepish and did not reply. Eliza grasped his arm and they walked in stony silence to the refreshments tent. <br/>It didn’t take Eliza long to spot Miss Heywood once more in the company of Lady Susan. Eliza bristled with the need to speak to them both. She would show Sidney who was the most determined and forthright. He would be left in no doubt at all at her ability to turn social situations to her best advantage. She had learned well in the society gatherings with Campion, and her experience now would not let her down. She advanced on the ladies and drew their attention, asking to join them and what the topic of conversation might be. Lady Susan helpfully explained they were discussing marriage. How fortuitous. Eliza quickly enquired what Miss Heywood thought of marriage. A girl of that age would have little else to consider. She would hopefully admit to requiring an advantageous match, which would no doubt put Sidney on his guard. He was after all reasonably wealthy and an easy target. Miss Heywood replied to her polite question with a rude and most displeasing answer.</p><p>“There seems little point in considering marriage until you’ve found someone you wish to marry.” Eliza controlled herself. The impertinence would not go unchallenged. She continued.</p><p>“There must be a boy in your village that has caught your eye?” Eliza felt quite satisfied. She was not unduly rude but stressed the point Miss Heywood was out of her social depth. Lady Susan clarified the question and Eliza was happy to continue.<br/>“Miss Heywood is hardly likely to find a kindred spirit in this company.” Of course she wouldn’t. A country girl would look entirely out of place in London society. Eliza thought to draw Sidney into the conversation. His support for her now would show everyone exactly where his affections lay. Eliza could not have been more pleased with his reply.</p><p>“I’m sure Charlotte would rather be sat somewhere quietly reading Heraclitus.” Eliza giggled and gently remonstrated with Sidney. His reply had been utterly perfect. In one simple sentence he had reduced her status to one of help, and suggested she was quite unlikely to find a suitor. Eliza’s entourage laughed along with her. She took a sip of her champagne and regarded Miss Heywood, who, she happily noted, had now stopped smiling. Miss Heywood excused herself and left the party quickly. Eliza smiled knowingly at Lady Susan. She would surely be impressed by the witty way Eliza had seen off her adversary. But before she could congratulate herself, she noticed Sidney had quite disappeared from her side, without excusing himself. She allowed herself a moment before apologising to Lady Susan, and made her way through the crowd. Ahead she saw an exchange between Sidney and Miss Heywood which looked at best inappropriate. He had taken her arm to stop her running from him, and there was no doubt Miss Heywood was rather distressed. Eliza contemplated. Perhaps Sidney felt some responsibility for Miss Heywood since she resided with Tom. She recalled the rowing, and the dance. There was no doubt in her mind now that Miss Heywood had displayed her feelings for Sidney in a most obvious and open manner. </p><p>The rest of the day passed slowly. Eliza surrounded herself with her London friends, to make the whole ordeal less tiresome and free her from her thoughts. Sidney meanwhile assisted Tom and took part in the rowing. <br/>Eliza considered and decided it best to be open and honest with Sidney of her feelings for him. As her friends all departed for London, she waited. </p><p>The last stalls were packed away and the tents removed when she saw Sidney approaching her. He smiled gently, giving her the courage to speak her true heart. </p><p>“Now that I have found you again I can scarcely bring myself to let you out of my sight. I never lost hope, that we would stand beside each other once more. And here we are. Fate has gifted us a second chance.” Eliza took hold of Sidney’s hands as she spoke, caressing his fingers gently. </p><p>He looked at her seriously. His face was not one of a man in love, she could see that. Her heart grew cold as she knew what he would say. He was not hers any longer. He had changed. He walked with her, gently holding her arm, taking her to the carriage. <br/>“Please do not say this is the end Sidney. Our life together could be anything you wish. I can make you happy, I know it.” He seemed unmoved by her pleas. His eyes registered pain and sorrow, but Eliza knew she was beaten. She could only hope he would change and come to realise he missed her. She climbed into her carriage for the long and lonely drive back to London. </p><p>After a little time, her carriage passed a coach stop where an altercation seemed to be taking place. Eliza watched with interest as Sir Edward Denham was forcibly removed from the coach. She called to her driver to stop her carriage. She watched as Sir Edward a little aggressively retrieved his bag and marched away from the coach. She called to him.<br/>“Sir Edward. Can I be of assistance?” He looked as in need of a friend as she felt. They were not well acquainted but she knew the family from long ago. He came to the window of her carriage.</p><p>”I find myself without transportation to London, Madam. A disagreement with the coach driver.”<br/>“I would be happy to have your company on the journey. I do hate to travel alone. Would you join me?” Eliza was unused to being alone and had no desire to mull over her last conversation with Sidney. Sir Edward could provide a welcome distraction and he was only too pleased to accept. </p><p>He entered the carriage and sat opposite her. He smiled charmingly and thanked her profusely for her kindness. A pleasant and easy conversation started between them until Edward enquired if Mr Parker would be joining her in London. Eliza could not hold her emotions and tears spilled from her eyes, as she explained he would be remaining in Sanditon. Edward sank to his knees on the floor of the carriage and took hold of her hands to comfort her. </p><p>“My dear lady, whatever has transpired you must not allow yourself to be melancholy. If Parker has upset you, he is not worthy of your good opinion. Please allow me to read to you, and lift your spirits as only the finest poetry can.”<br/>Edward took a small book from his pocket and sitting at her feet, on the carriage floor he began to read to Eliza. His melodious tone soothed her as she listened to his words.</p><p>My bounty is as boundless as the sea, <br/>My love as deep; the more I give to thee, <br/>The more I have, for both are infinite. </p><p>Eliza’s carriage came to a sudden stop. She called to her driver.<br/>“Why have we stopped Jenkins?” <br/>At that moment a masked face appeared at the carriage window.<br/>“Please excuse the impertinence my Lady. If I could trouble you for your jewels, I shall not detain you more than is necessary.” The voice was rough and ill educated.</p><p>Eliza clutched at her ruby necklace. She would not give it up to a robber and scoundrel. Her temper flared, despite some fear gripping her. <br/>“How dare you Sir. Let us pass at once, or I shall see you hanged.”<br/>The masked robber laughed. He seemed to enjoy Eliza’s anger.<br/>“My lady, it is seldom I have seen such fine features and indeed such fine rubies. I would consider payment of a kiss instead of your jewels.”</p><p>Edward, who had remained unnoticed on the floor, took advantage of the robber’s interest in Eliza. He quietly unlatched the carriage door and threw his full weight against it, knocking the robber clean off his horse into the mud. Edward jumped out of the carriage and with several well aimed blows with his cane rendered the man unconscious. <br/>Eliza was quite staggered by Sir Edward’s bravery in defending her. Edward himself felt more than surprised at his own unexpected behaviour, wondering why he had done such a thing.</p><p>“My dear Sir Edward, how can I ever thank you? Coming to my aid is such a brave and selfless manner. You could have been killed.” Eliza was quite breathless. The excitement of the moment left her giddy, as did looking into the clear blue eyes of her saviour. <br/>“Madam, it was nothing. I would rather risk my life than have any harm come to you.” Edward gave a low and very dramatic bow, all the while holding her eyes with his in an unending gaze.<br/>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>